


Atchin Tan-Stopping Place

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, M/M, Mentions of Hershel, Mentions of Lori, Mentions of Shane, Post-Terminus (Walking Dead), Top Rick, dominate Rick, slight D/s, submissive Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prison has fallen, Terminus turned out to be a lie, and it keeps getting harder and harder to move on. Daryl can see the wear and tear on the group and he can see that Rick is breaking. When they finally find everyone and are all together again, they search for a home again. It's getting colder and the group is tired, while resting a strange woman shows up and Rick and Daryl wonder if this is going to be their last stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is going to be my first Walking Dead story, hopefuly I dont muddle it up to much. 
> 
> The title of the story is Romani for Stopping Place, so if you havent guessed this story is going to involve a bit of gypsy culture.

The prison was gone, Terminus was nothing but a lie...but at least they had each other. Daryl stood watch over the small camp, it was winter there was a cold nip in the air and the nights were getting longer. He saw a slight movement come from Glenn and Maggie's tent and knew that they were making sure that they were alive and together, Carl, Beth, and Judith were in a tent and it was dark showing that the kids were asleep. Carol, Tyreese, Sasha and Bob all sat by the fire talking quietly, apparently Carol and Tyreese had found something with each other as did Sasha and Bob. Abraham was talking quietly with Rosita, Tara and Rick as they walked the small perimeter of their little make-shift camp. Eugine was in his own tent and snoring fairly loudly.

Daryl's eye twitched and he huffed a laugh. "Come all this way only ta get eaten cuz some idiot is snorin." He muttered shaking his head. He shifted on his feet as he looked out at their surroundings. He had no idea where they were but this was the first time that they had stopped somewhere. He had been leading them with Rick through the backwoods of Georgia, avoiding big areas and trying to keep to the forest as much as possible. They were able to raid a few houses and such along they way and rested where they could. It had been days since they escaped Terminus.

"You should rest." Ricks deep drawl drew Daryl out of his thoughts and he looked at the man who called him brother.

"Nah, ain't tired...jus gonna keep watch." He muttered.

"Daryl...please." Blue eyes pleaded with him as he touched the others shoulder.

Daryl knew he was hopeless, he had fallen for their leader a long time ago. He stood by him no matter what, always having his back (not to mention checking out his ass) and he knew that he was in love. When Daryl was a teen heading into his Jr year of High School he knew that he didn't like girls. They didn't make his heart race or his palms sweat. He preferred watching the Football team run rough plays than the cheerleaders do their stretches. Rick was also the type of guy he enjoyed going after, strong and dominate. Someone who would do anything for the person that they were with but with that dark edge just under the surface. But Rick, like everything wonderful in life, was out of Daryl's reach. Rick was their leader; strong, enduring, caring, smart, and compassionate. He was also an ex-cop and wouldn't want to sully himself with the likes of Daryl, not to mention he had two kids and a late wife. When Daryl finally admitted his feelings to himself he kicked himself for following Rick around like a love-sick pup. When Merle showed up at the prison the elder Dixon noticed and called him out on it, bringing in all the hate that was beat into them for everything and anything that their father hated. Daryl bottled up his feelings then, taking off with his brother and leaving Rick in the dust only so that he didn't have to look at the other and feel the shame that his poisonous brother was pouring into him. Of course he came back, every time. After the death of his brother he had come back...broken and Rick...Rick had been the one to put him back together. Rick told him how much he needed him, how much he meant to him. And the rest was history.

"Daryl?" Rick asked again shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Wha?"

"Go. Rest." Rick said, a bit more forcefully, causing Daryl's insides to go liquid. "Abraham and Rosita have the watch now."

"What bout you?" He challenged.

Rick arched an eyebrow."'Mfine." He muttered.

"Me too." Daryl said shifting his crossbow.

Rick let out an exasperated sigh but smiled at him. "Yer a pain in my ass ya know that right?"

The redneck snorted. "Ain't done nothin ta yer ass." He grumbled, he caught the ass end of what he said and he felt his face flame with a blush.

Rick laughed and squeezed his shoulder, his hand drifting down to link their fingers together. "Well how bout we just go sit with everyone and just enjoy this little peace that we have." He lead Daryl over to sit next to Carol and he plopped down on the ground with a slight groan as Abraham, Rosita, and Tara took up their posts.

Carol watched as they took a seat and offered them some of the warm cider she had been cooking up. "Here, it's not as good as I would normally make it....but it'll do." She smiled at them. Daryl took the drink with thanks and he slowly sipped it.

"Does this place seem....overly quiet to anyone?" Sasha suddenly asked. "Like the trees are really still."

The archer's brow furrowed and he glanced around in the darkness. "Yea...this place seems real quiet now that ya mention it."

"We should enjoy the quiet." Rick said as he sipped his drink. "We have snares and traps set up as well as trip wires. We got the watch set up on rotation and everything should be alright. At least for tonight." He downed his drink and looked over at the tent where the kids slept. His eyes drifted back to Daryl and he gave him a sheepish smile. "Mind if I crash with you tonight? Don't feel like wakin Carl up so he could get off my bag and onto his own."

Daryl snorted. "Gonna be cramped." They had kept up sleeping in their own beds, not wanting to make things difficult...but without the security of the Prison Daryl really wanted to keep Rick close to him.

Rick chuckled. "I don't mind cramped." He said softly nudging the other with his shoulder. Daryl got the hint and he got up to take Rick to his tent. He saw Tara, Abraham, and Rosita wave them off as they went on their rounds and he waved back. He opened the small flap for Rick to slide into his tent. The older man toed off his boots before climbing in and Daryl followed soon after. Rick laid his head on Daryl's pillow and just took in the scent of the man he had come to love, more than Lori when he actually thought about it. He felt hands on his back and he grunted softly, shifting to get more comfortable. Daryl rolled his eyes but smiled softly, "ya know, aint ever wanted to do anythin with a man for you." He muttered.

Rick turned his head to the side and cracked an eye open to look at him. "Ya know...me neither." He cracked causing the archer to laugh. Rick pushed up and he shifted around so that Daryl was in his lap and he wrapped his arms around him loosely, resting his head on the others shoulder. "Daryl...I thought....after the Prison."

"Rick...we don't gotta talk bout it." He said softly stroking his fingers through the others hair. "Gotta say this Daryl.....gotta let ya know." He sighed softly kissing the exposed skin. "When the prison fell....when the Governor was tryin to kill me and Michonne killed him....the last thing I thought about was you. How I never got to tell ya how I felt about ya."

"Rick..." Daryl felt his throat tighten up.

"I love you Daryl...More than I have ever loved anyone." Rick paused. "Well...besides Carl and Judith." He sighed and shook his head. "At first it scared me how much I loved you. I hadn't felt this way since the moment I first laid eyes on Lori back in high school. But she changed I couldn't keep loving her the way I was supposed to...then I got shot and the world ended....and when I woke up I could only think about finding Carl, Lori was an after thought. Apparently I wasnt even a thought to her though. Then I found them, and you were with them...and that moment I first saw you all rough and bristled like a cat ready for a fight, it was funny to me at first. Then it became endearing the more I got to know you. Then the way you were after the farm fell, teaching me to hunt and track, helping me with Carl and dealing with Shanes betrayal and his death."

Daryl rolled his eyes and laid his hand over Rick's mouth. "Shuddup will ya? Shit can't get a word in edge wise with ya." He muttered, his eyes tracing over the others muted features. "Ya don't have ta explain it to me. You and me...we aint ever needed words. I know ya love me, even without ya sayin it. Actions speak louder than words do, for me at least." He said softly. He moved his hand and bent his head to kiss Rick softly. "Just fer you though I'm gonna say it...I love ya copper."

"Deputy." Rick said on reflex but laughed softly. He pulled Daryl down to lay on top of him and he kissed him slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Rick laced his fingers with Daryl's and they laid with their heads close and he felt his eyes drift closed...until a twig snapped and he was alert and they were both out of the tent, Daryl with his crossbow and Rick with his gun. They saw the rest pointing guns at a woman standing with a lantern at the edge of their camp. "Who are you?" He barked. "We have nothing for you."

She held up her hand to show she had nothing. "I came to see who was on my land." She said, her accent thick almost sounding Russian or somewhere in the ballpark. "I want to speak with your...Phuro." She waved her hand as if searching for the word. "Y-your...leader? The Patriarch of your family?"

Daryl nudged Rick who sighed. "Name's Rick Grimes."

"I am Sylvia Petrovia, and you are on my land as I said." She said.

"We only needed a place to rest." Rick said, worried that she might try something. He saw movement from the kids tent and he felt his heart in his throat as he heard Judith start to whimper.

The woman blinked as she heard the baby. "You have children...."

"Yes....my son and daughter. My daughter she is still an infant."

"Are you all well enough to travel? It's to cold for a child." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "An outta the goodness of your heart ya gonna let a buncha strangers in yer home?" He asked as everyone who was in their tents slowly started to come out.

Sylvia blinked at him. "Arvah." She shook her head and tired again. "I mean...yes. Forgive me I slip into my native tongue. But yes, I am inviting you into my home. Please, come." She said motioning them to follow her. "We can break your camp when the light is out."

Everyone looked at Rick who looked at Daryl. "Can we do this?" He asked softly as he looked to see Beth with Judith in her arms.

Daryl raked his fingers through his hair and Tara pipped up. "This would be the fourth place you've sought sanctuary at right?" She asked them making everyone, even Sylvia look at her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "My gram always said that things happen in threes. I've heard about Maggie's family farm, the Prison, then I was there with you at Terminus. That's three isnt it? This place should be the last...by rule of Karma."

The group was quiet until Sylvia let out a small laugh. "The girl has a point. Please, I swear on the lives of my mother and father that no harm will fall on you here." She said. "Come...please." she motioned for them to follow her and she moved back through the trees, her lantern the only light.

Rick watched her and he felt a hand slip into his. He looked at Daryl and saw that the other was willing to follow him. He sighed and nodded. "Let's go everyone, we may as well try it." He said softly as he lead them after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk through the woods was silent, only the sounds of their feet crunching on the leaves, Judith's whimpers, and the swish of Sylvia's cloak. Daryl kept his crossbow ready and he noticed that both Rick and Carl had their hands on their guns. He caught Ricks' eye and the ex-cop sighed. "I dont know what to make of this." He said softly, keeping his voice down and his eye on Sylvia.

"Me neither..." Daryl muttered.

"She could be crazy. Who wears a cloak?" Carl asked.

Beth looked over at Carl. "She's Romani." She said softly. The three men looked at her and she chewed on her lip. "There was a girl in my class, she was from Romania. Her mother married her father who was in the US Army, anyway he retired and they moved from Romania back to the States and he was from Atlanta. She joined my class and everyone thought she was weird but I thought she was pretty...and sweet. Her English would bounce back and forth and she would use her peoples language."

"I'm gonna feel real stupid askin this, but whats a Romani?" Carl asked.

Sylvia's laugh caused them to look at her. She had turned to watch them, her face holding a kind and serene smile. "Your people would know us as gypsies."

"Us? Just how many of you are there?" Rick asked, his mind instantly suspicious.

"There is only myself, my sister and her husband and their four children." She motioned behind her to what seemed like a dark cave. "Here we are."

"You live in a cave?" Rick asked dumbfounded.

Sylvia laughed. "Of course not, silly man. But....my father was very paranoid. But let's discuss this in a safer setting." She held the lantern aloft and they saw a glint of metal.

Daryl walked up and blinked as he saw a metal door at the mouth of the cave. "Well I'll be a pig in shit." He muttered. "The fuckin door is steal in the rock."

Sylvia chuckled as she tapped on the door before it swung open. A man opened the door and he looked at her. " _Bori._ " He greeted her, his voice a low rumble.

" _Zamutro_." She said a she reached up to kiss his cheek. "I found this group of people on our land."

He looked past her and Rick instinctively brought Carl slightly behind him while Daryl pulled Beth and Judith close. "You bring _Gadjikane_ to our home? We open the door for no one." the man growled at her.

They watched as Sylvia slapped the man across the face, the crack of her palm meeting his skin echoing in the silence. "You are not _Phuro_ here. I may open the door to whom ever I wish. This is the _Atchin Tan_ after all. Now open the door and let us in. They have children and We do not turn away children...nor do we separate families. The man muttered something as he kept his eyes downcast and bowed to her. He opened the door all the way disappearing into the dark. She turned to smile at them. "Come, inside we will be safe."

Rick didn't move. "We don't want any trouble-"

She waved his words off. "There is no trouble."

"Yer man seems ta think there are." Daryl drawled.

Sylvia sighed. "Demetri is....world weary but as I told him, it is not his house. He is not _Phuro_ here, I am and my word is law." She said motioning them to follow her. "Now come, the dead roam and we waste valuable time for you to rest." She walked through the door, her lantern lighting the tunnel.

Daryl looked over at Rick who had that look on his face like he was debating something. "Rick."

"Let's go." He said softly.

"Dad?" Carl asked him.

"I'm tired of runnin Carl...and I want what Tara said to be right. We've gone through three homes and bad things happen in three...and this woman. I dont know she feels....different."

"Cop senses tinglin?" Daryl snorted.

"Somethin like that." Rick laughed as he walked forward leading their little rag-tag family through the door. They heard the door shut behind them and saw the man take up another lantern and follow after Abraham and Rosita. Rick stepped up to talk to Sylvia. "So who is he?" He asked her motioning over his shoulder.

Sylvia looked back and chuckled. "He is Demetri. Introductions will be made once we get home. You all must be hungry. Anabella is making food, there is going to be plenty for you all."

"You sound like you were expecting us." Carol chimed in, her hand clasped firmly in Tyreese's.

"You could say I was. I knew company was coming, that is how I knew to look for you on my land."

"How did you know?" Rick asked.

"My broomstick fell over." She said lightly, her smile kind, "told me Company was coming." She stopped at another metal door and pushed it open. "Welcome Travelers to _Atchin Tan..._ Rest your weary heads, fill yo.ur hungry bellies, and leave your worries at the gate. You are safe here."

Daryl felt his jaw drop as they were greeted with the most beautiful sight they had seen in a long time. Before them stood a grand house and what was more there was a stone wall surounding the entire property that was at least 70 feet high, with moss and vines growing on the walls hiding it and making it blend with the forest around it. "What in the right hell?"

"This place is a palace!" Maggie said as she looked around.

Sylvia chuckled. "My father build this place with his own hands." she turned to see Demetri closing the last door and setting the locks into place. "And we are safe. Come, I will answer any questions you have." she lead them to the front steps of the house and the door opened as two young children, a boy and a girl, probably no more than 8 came rushing to her.

" _Beebee!_ " They exclaimed happily as they threw themselves at her.

Sylvia laughed as she hugged the children to her. "Oh my little ones, is your mother in the kitchen?"

The two children nodded as they looked past her to the group. "Who are they _Beebee_?" The little boy asked.

"This is Rick Grimes and his family. They are the guests that the broomstick indicated were coming."

"Papa said that you were crazy to think that _Beebee._ " The girl said with a smile.

Sylvia cast a glare at Demetri who snorted and walked into the house. "children why don't you show everyone where they can wash up? And help them find some warmer cloths, they have a baby and need our help. We help the innocent yes?" She looked back at Rick. "Will you allow my family to care for yours? I wish to speak with you and your lover." She said indicating Daryl. "You two seem to be the ones the others look to. You may keep your weapons with you if you feel safer that way, I just ask that you take your shoes off at the door, bad luck to enter a home with muddy boots." She said as she blew out the lantern and went through the door. The children looked up at Daryl and Rick before bowing respectfully.

Rick felt his head spin and he looked down at Carl. "Go with them Carl...keep an eye on everyone and holler if ya need me."

"You do the same dad." He said as the group followed the children in. Daryl and Rick toed off their boots but kept their weapons on them. They saw that Sylvia had pulled her cloak off and walked into a room just off the main hall. Rick took Daryl's hand, needing the strength of the other to figure out what to do next. He felt Daryl squeeze his hand back and he smiled at him.

"I'm here for ya Rick. Like always."

They walked into the room to see Sylvia lighting more candles and brightening the light to the room. It was an old style sitting room with two couches and three armchairs. Books lined the walls and pictures hung in the open spaces. The room was inviting and Rick instantly felt at ease. There was a warm fire in the fireplace and the room smelled of Cinnamon and just...home. Sylvia turned and Rick finally got a good look at her. She was short, probably about as tall as Beth with long black hair that was liberally streaked with silver. Her face still held a bit of youth but there were fine lines at her eyes and mouth, though her eyes were a deep green that shown with her intelligence. She motioned for them to sit. "Please, sit down, would you like a drink? I have an aged whiskey that should banish the chill from your bones."

Rick looked at the clean couch before looking down at himself, he was still covered in dirt and grime from the road not to mention old blood from his time fighting the Claimers. He really didn't feel right dirtying her furnature.

As if sensing his inner battle she laughed softly. "It's fine Master Grimes Couches can be clean, you must be tired after your long trip." She said as she sat down on the table before the couch.

Daryl shrugged as he flopped down on the couch groaning as he sank into the soft material. "Holy shit....ain't been on somethin this good in a while." He groaned then quickly covered his slip of tongue. "I-I mean-" Rick rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Daryl, his hand instantly seeking out the others.

"It's fine....um what as your name? Forgive me I only caught Master Grimes's name."

"Daryl Dixon."

"Daryl Dixon...and Rick Grimes. Hm..."

"I'm sorry how did you know that we were lovers?"

She smiled at him. "it's in your aura....and you two hold hands more often than you know." she laughed indicating their hands. They blushed and quickly let go making her laugh softly. "It's alright. The world has ended and we all must find comfort somewhere. Now, I want to ask you questions before I allow you to stay here. You may stay for the night but should your answers prove to be dangerous to my family I must regretfuly ask you to leave come morning." She said folding her hands in her lap, her green eyes pinning them to the couch. "You two are covered in blood, I wish to know what happened to the ones who that blood belongs to."

Rick swallowed. "We...we had just lost our home. It was a Prison but we made it work into something that we could be safe in. A madman refused to let us be and he brought death and war to our doorstep. We were scattered...separated. I only had my son and the young black woman we have with us. I had no idea where my daughter was and i thought she was dead. Daryl was with the young blonde girl of our group. She was taken and he fell into a group that knew no rules or law. They found us and were going to kill me because i killed one of their men..."

"Why did you kill him?"

"To get away and find my son and Michonne....to survive I...I heard their group break into a house that we were staying in. I was recovering from nearly being killed and I hid and waited them out. But then they found Michonne's clothing and they were talking about waiting for her to come back. I was able to make it to the bathroom but their man was there. I choked him out before he could say anything...I thought I had just knocked him out instead of killing him. I never wanted to kill him...but I wanted to make sure that my family was going to be safe." Rick squeezed Daryl's hand and took a deep breath. "When they found us Daryl tried...tried to save me, offered himself up and they began to beat him. Another of their group took Carl...my son and was going to rape him. Everything went black and the next think I knew I was sitting by the car we found and Daryl was there, cleaning me up while Michonne took care of Carl."

Sylvia weighed his words carefully. "Have you ever killed just to kill?"

"No....never. I was a cop before the world went to shit. I tried to always do what was right. I made sure that everyone that was with me was safe...and even then we lost people. I lost my wife at the Prison because i refused to kill someone in cold blood." Rick sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Please...I can't take my family back out there...We....we can't handle much more."

Sylvia looked at him. "Give me your palm." She said holding out her hand.

Rick laid his hand in hers and watched as her delicate fingers traced the rough lines of his hand. "Um."

"You are a good man Rick Grimes. You lead a simple life before the world stopped and the dead began to walk. You were hurt physically and mentally and have undergone trials that would break a lesser man. Yet you have found the strength to move on, to become stronger. You care for your family and those around you as a father and as a leader." Her eyes locked with his. "I believe you to be a good man Rick, and if you answer this next question honestly you and your family may stay....Are you willing to help out and build a firm home to stand strong in?"

"Yes....anything to help."

Sylvia flashed him a brilliant smile. "Good. Now then i will show you where you can wash up and get you some clothes." She said as she got up and smoothed her skirts down.

Daryl blinked at Rick and shrugged as he got up holding out his hand for Rick. They followed her out of the room and up the stairs. "This place is huge..." Daryl said.

"The house sits on six acres of land. The wall surrounding the property is 70 feet high and made of solid stone. The house itself has three wings. I reside in the East wing, my sister and her family in the West wing. You and yours are welcome to the North wing. The main house holds a formal dinning room, a kitchen, the sitting room we were just in, a library, and a green house. There is also a pool out back along with a small pen where we have three cows, several pigs, chickens, and some sheep. We raise our own crops here. The greenhouse stores produce that cant grow in the conditions here and outside we have several other crops that do grow in this climate. We have running water due to a closed system my father set up. It's always clean and so is our drinking water. the house runs on Solar power due to the panels on the roof that are maintained twice weekly to ensure that they are still ok to use. We use candles and the fire places at night and no one can see the house through the trees or the wall so we are safe. The dead have walked by leaving us mostly alone, they cant climb the walls and we rarely venture outside."

"This place is....like heaven." Rick said softly.

Sylvia turned to look at him. "No, this place is home. It's only like this because we keep it that way. You are all welcome here so long as you keep kindness in your heart and help out." She opened a set of doors and nodded. "Ah, here we are the North wing. There are fifteen rooms total in this wing and six bathrooms. Each with their own shower and tub. Oh and we also have a fully stocked game room. The children play in there during the day while the adults go about what we do. There are games and movies for them to use and play with and that is really the only electricity we use from the solar power. The kitchen is electric but that is a small drain on the power." She said with a shrug.

Daryl and Rick were stunned silent when they heard laughter come from down the hall. They walked and found Beth with the two children from before and Judith and Carl. They were all clean and in clean clothing with smiles on their faces. Carl looked up as he saw his dad and he quickly got up. "Dad this place is amazing!"

Beth nodded. "They were just telling us everything that is here....and how safe it is. We also just had a hot shower. It was amazing. They even had bath toys for Judith!"

Rick watched the children as they played with his daughter and he felt his resolve break. "Sylvia...we will do anything to stay...please." He begged softly.

Sylvia smiled kindly at him. "You are welcome to call this home. Let me show you to your room and let you get settled in. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and I am sure that you two need time to be alone and connect." She said leading them down the hall to a grand room. She pushed the doors open and stepped back. "Here you are, there is a bathroom attached and this room has never been used so it is ready to accept the love you two have to offer and become yours." She touched their intertwined hands. "Welcome home." She said as she left them, closing the door behind her.

Rick looked around the room before he pulled Daryl into his arms and he felt the tears in his eyes. "Daryl..."

The archer stroked his back and gently walked him to the bathroom. "Gonna let me take care of you this time Rick?" he asked playfully as he pushed him into the room. He caught sight of their bags and guessed that Carl or someone had dropped them off, which was a good thing. He opened the door to the spacious bathroom and saw there were a few candles lit and ready for them and Daryl went to the shower and flipped it on, letting it get hot. He turned to see Rick looking at his reflection. "Rick?"

"I don't....I can't even recognize that man in the mirror." He said softly.

Daryl walked up behind him and pushed the coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He kissed along Rick's neck. "Didn't know ya before all this happened....probably wouldn't be here iffin I did. But i know ya now. An your the man that I love."

Rick chuckled softly and trembled under the gentle assault by Daryl's lips. "Daryl." He whispered. He slid his fingers into Daryl's limp hair and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He felt the fire start in his belly and he growled. "Strip...now." He growled.

Daryl moaned softly and nodded. "You first or me first?" He asked.

Rick arched an eyebrow at him. "We only have an hour to wash up for dinner....and I need you now." He growled as he gripped Daryl by the shirt and ripped it off of him.

Daryl moaned at the display of dominance and again felt his insides turn to liquid as he quickly finished stripping and helping Rick out of his clothes. He was pushed under the heated water and he moaned as it hit his skin. "Fuck thats....that's good."

"Better than this?" He asked pressing himself flush against Daryl and biting roughly at his neck.

"Fuck no." Daryl moaned baring his neck to Rick. "Ain't nothin feelin better than you do."

"Good now hand me the soap." He growled against the archers neck. He smirked as Daryl did as he was told. Rick wasn't sure when this aspect of their relationship started but he noticed that Daryl seemed to enjoy being ordered around, held down tightly, and on the odd occasion spanked. Not that Rick minded, he knew that Daryl could easily kick his ass if he didnt want something and he was more than happy to give the archer anything he wanted. He took the soap that was offered by the other and grabbed a washcloth that was on the shelf by Daryl's head. "Now I'm gonna make sure you get all nice and clean, then after dinner if you're good...I'm gonna fuck ya through that mattress in there." He said as he poured a bit of soap onto the cloth and slowly began to wash the other's back, taking his time.

Daryl groaned at the gentle treatment and Rick's promise. "Fuck ya can be such a dick sometimes." That earned him a sharp slap on his ass making him hiss and moan.

"Don' push it Daryl...Behave yourself." Rick chuckled as he made sure that he washed away the last couple of hard years from the archers skin. He watched as layers of dirt and filth were washed down the drain, the water going from a murky brown to clear. After he deemed them clean enough he shut off the shower and pulled Daryl out and wrapped a towel around his lover, gently drying him off. "Feel better?"

"Fuck you have no idea, ain't had a shower that good in a long time....didn't even need sex to make it better." Daryl gave him a lopsided grin as he pulled Rick in for a kiss. Rick pushed Daryl back against the sink and gently lifted one of Daryl's legs to wrap around his waist. He could feel the archers hard cock and lined his up with the others. Rick wrapped a hand around their still slick skin and slowly began to jack them together. He watched as Daryl gripped the countertop tightly and arch his back as his hips moved a little with his hand. "F-fuck Rick!" He growled.

Rick chuckled lightly. "So responsive for me Daryl...I love it." He moved his hand quicker, aiming to bring them both off at the same time and he twisted his wrist as he tried. "C'mon baby, cum for me. Need to see it." He growled.

Daryl snarled and his hands moved up to grip Rick's shoulders tightly. "B-been to fuckin long man....ain't gonna...." He hissed as he felt the coil of heat in his belly snap and he came hard, spilling over Rick's hands and his belly.

Rick moaned at the wet heat and came himself, adding his seed to Daryl's and panting. He dropped his head to the archers shoulder who simply laughed and stroked his fingers through the dark wavy locks. "Whats so funny?" He grumbled.

"The fact that ya waited til we was outta the shower ta do that like a dumbass." He gave Rick a stupid grin who rolled his eyes and laughed too.

Rick bent his head to give Daryl a slow lingering kiss when Carl's voice interrupted them. "Dad Daryl, dinner's ready!"

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and got dressed. Before they left their room Rick pulled Daryl back for another kiss and he smirked. "'Member what I said about being good." He said with a smack to the others ass before he left the room, leaving his gun behind.

Daryl laughed softly and placed his crossbow on the dresser with Rick's gun and followed his lover's footsteps, feeling a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and Daryl walked down the stairs and followed the sounds of laughing and talking into the formal dinning room where they saw their family helping Sylvia and two young people about Maggie's age set the table. Rick was stunned silent. Everyone was smiling, clean and happy as they listened to stories from Sylvia. He felt a tug on his hand and he looked to see Daryl starting to pull him into the room. Sylvia caught the movement and she smiled at them. "Ah, you two took less time then I expected. These are my sisters eldest children. Alexander and Mina are the eldest twins, the two younger children you saw are Jamie and Victor."

"Are they twins too?" Michonne asked.

"Yes, twins runs in our family. Both myself and my sister are twins of course with different siblings." Sylvia paused for a moment. "They were lost to us before the dead began to walk. it was my brother Ivan and her sister Victoria, they were on a mission for church to a third world country to help a small village grow and learn...there was an attack from a rival village and they were killed trying to protect the children." She laid her fingers on her heart and sighed. "They were good people, and died in a horrible manner. But their souls rest with the heavens and wait for the rest of us to be reunited as family once more." She shook her head and her face lightened once more. "Now then, I hope you like pulled pork, Cecilla makes pork that just falls right off the bones." She turned to look at Michonne and Carol. "Will you two help me bring out the food? Cecilla made enough to feed an army and I fear we will need all the hands we can get to bring it all out." The two women followed after her and the elder children, Daryl let go of Rick's hand and moved to take Judith from Beth, and Rick moved to where Abraham and Rosita were talking quietly.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, we were just talking....they have power Rick we could try to raise whoever we need to on a radio now that we have the power to do so. We could figure out what's going on out there and stop running around blind." Abraham said running his fingers through his short hair. "I swear it's like we stepped into another world here. This place is the fucking secret garden."

"What vibes do you get off the people?" He asked quietly, he was going to talk to everyone about them. He enjoyed the feeling he had coming off of Sylvia, she was open with him and nothing was setting his senses off...not like with the Claimers or the people at Terminus.

Rosita shrugged. "Honestly? Sylvia reminds me of my grandmother when I was a little girl, always inviting the strays home to feed them until they decided they wanted to leave. Demetri doesn't seem like a bad guy, just protective of his family, kinda like you Rick." she smirked at him. "And the kids....well Alexander and Mina are smart as a whip, Mina was in school to be a midwife/OBGYN and Alexander was in the Army and he was on leave when shit hit the fan and he couldn't get any orders. Jamie and Victor are sweet as can be, I haven't met Cecilla yet but I think she's gonna be a lot like Sylvia."

Rick watched as Abraham simply nodded at her summery of the people. "So you two are willing to stay?"

"We're gonna have your back Rick, no matter what shit gets blown our way. Kinda attached to that little chinaman." Abraham said with a grin.

"I'm Korean!" Glenn shouted across the room making everyone laugh.

Rick walked away to check on the rest of the group. He talked a little with Tyreese, Sasha and Bob getting the same story from them, Glenn and Maggie thought the same too. He stopped as he saw Daryl bouncing Judith in his arms as he talked with Carl and Beth. He was once again stunned by the sight of his child in Daryl's arms. He remembered back to when she was born, after Lori was gone, and that Daryl had done everything to help take care of the baby that may or may not be Rick's own flesh and blood. The memory brought tears to his eyes and he brushed them back and cleared his throat as he walked up to them. "So I just talked with everyone....seems they all think the same thing. This place is heaven and Sylvia is an angel." He said with a small smile.

Carl looked up at his dad, one of his fingers wrapped firmly in Judith's hand while her other hand was tugging at Daryl's hair. "I wouldn't call it heaven...but I feel...better for being here. Something about this place makes it feel like...well like your squad car when you would come and pick me up from school. I knew I was safe and that's because I was with you."

Rick blinked and smiled at his son before ruffling his hair. "Once I talk with Michonne and Carol my mind will be made up. But so far...I don't see a reason why we can't work with Sylvia and her family and call this home." He looked to Beth who just nodded, looking slightly sad. "What's wrong Beth?"

"Just wishin that my dad was here. He would have loved this house...and all those books." tears filled her eyes and Rick sighed as he brought her into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright Beth, we're all gonna miss him." He said softly.

Beth nodded. "I'm just glad ya'll are alright. I was lucky that Tyreese and Carol found me." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I prayed ya know? I prayed every day that someone would find me and that we'd all be together again."

Rick nodded as he looked up at Daryl. Beth rarely talked about what happened to her, Carol and Tyreese wouldn't talk about it either. They simply said that they had found Beth and made she to get her back safely to the group. He heard the door open and saw Sylvia leading a parade of people each with a plate full of food. Sylvia smiled brightly at them. "Dinner is served! Everyone take a seat." She said as they placed the plates down. She watched as everyone came to the table and Rick noticed as a woman who looked about 20 years younger than Sylvia set down a tray.

The woman smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Sylvia's sister, but you can call me Cece." She said holding her hand out to him.

Rick was a bit surprised as he took her hand. "I'm Rick Grimes."

"A pleasure." She said. "Before you ask I'm Sylvia's half sister. Her mother died in child birth and our father brought her here." She smiled at her elder sister. "Now then, I bet you havent had a nice hot meal like this in ages, you all look practically starved."

Daryl bristled visibly and Rick ran a soothing hand over his back. "Actually we ate just fine, Daryl is a fine hunter and would bring in nice big bucks and plump rabbits. We also had some crops and such to help."

Cecilla blinked before blushing hotly. "Forgive me! I didn't mean it like that..."

Sylvia sighed as she cuffed her sister upside the head. "Cecilla is ever the mother, always worrying and saying people are to thin." She shook her head and motioned for everyone to sit down. "But I can guess that when food was low you were making sure your young ones were eating more than you, no?" She asked her eyes moving to Carl, Beth, and Judith.

Daryl blushed and looked away making Rick smile. The man never admitted that he had done that because he never wanted anyone to see past his hard ass facade. Rick stroked his back gently again. "Somethin like that." He drawled.

Sylvia nodded. "It is both a burden and a blessing to be a parent." She said as she moved to the head of the table and she smiled at everyon."Now in my house we say a blessing before we eat, I hope that none of you mind. You may say your own blessings along side mine, there is many gods and many faiths, in my house it is an open area for free practice as long as love is within your hearts." She smiled as she held her hands out to her family. They each linked hands and the youngest girl, Jamie, took Carl's hand smiling up at him.

Carl stared in awe at the girl before he felt his other hand being taken by Beth. Slowly the small family, brought together by tragedy and formed out of loyalty and love, clasped their hands together, joining in. Carol smiled as she gently took Daryl's hand, who in turn took Rick's. Rick looked over to see Sylvia smiling at him, her eyes dancing under the candle light as her hand was outstretched. He took her hand and nodded at her.

"In this night, we have found new companions. Goddess bless them with clarity of the mind and a soothing of the soul. Blessed goddess we also ask that you grant those we have lost the peace and salvation that comes within your loving embrace of eternal night. As we dine, let us give thanks for the breath we still take and honor your teachings of love, compassion, honesty and truth. As above so below, Blessed Be." Sylvia said, her family murmmered after her while a few of Rick's group nodded their agreement with an 'amen'. She let go of the hands and clapped hers together. "Now that that bit of formality is done please dig in."

Chatter began around the table as everyone talked and got to know each other. Daryl and Rick stayed silent as they watched their family. Rick felt something nudge his hand and looked to see Sylvia holding a plate of fresh bread out to him. He took the plate and looked at her. "That prayer..."

"Aye, I'm wiccan. A witch if you will." She laughed softly. "But I'm wicked good and love the earth."

Daryl snorted as he munched on some bread. "Witches....buncha bullshit."

She arched an eyebrow, a small grin on her face. "Are you telling me that you don't believe in magic?"

"Nope."

"Yet the dead are walking."

"That ain't magic, thats science. We had a run in with an asshole at the CDC in Atlanta. 'fore he blew himself ta shit, told us it was some kinda virus." Daryl grunted.

Sylvia simply hummed, a different smile on her face. "We shall have to see about that Daryl. I bet I can have you believing in magic before the week is out." She proclamed making the table laugh and Daryl glare at her and Rick.

Cecilla smiled as she got up and went into the kitchen, walking back out with a tray full of beer and wine. "Now then, to celebrate new company I brought out a fun treat for everyone." She began passing out beers to the men before looking at the women. "And for us ladies, this is a fine aged wine from Sylvia's home town in Romania."

Rick watched as Cecilla poured the drinks for the women and even stopping to pour one for Beth. "She's under-ya know what...never mind." He said with a chuckle. "Been through enough the last couple of years that a glass of wine at dinner isn't going to hurt her." He snatched up another beer and handed it down to Carl. "You too Carl." He laughed at the look on Carls face as the boy eyed the beer suspiciously. He watched as his son took up the beer and gave it a tenitive sip before making a face and putting it back down, quickly grabbing his water to chase the taste.

"Ugh! Dad that's nasty!" He said glaring at his father.

Rick laughed as he sipped his own beer and Daryl rolled his eyes. "Acquired taste kid." He grunted. Daryl looked over to Glenn and he smirked. "Oy! Try not to drink as much this time lightweight." He laughed at the gesture that the younger guy gave him.

And that was the mood for dinner. Children laughing and adults talking and enjoying a warm meal. Soon the meal was over and the children began clearing the table, Carl and Beth going with them while Judith dozed in Daryl's arms. Rick watched them fondly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Tara standing behind him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah...I-I mean no sir...I just wanna thank you for...for letting me stay." She said softly. "I know you recognized me when you found me with Glenn and Maggie...you could have told them i was with the man who killed her father...but you didn't."

Rick nodded and scratched a hand through his beard. "I didn't say anythin cause I knew what happened. The man got to ya...he did the same with another one of ours. Her name was Andrea....and she was wrapped up in what he said. I figured you were the same way. Had you been like him though...you wouldnt have helped Glenne find Maggie or tell him to go find her and leave you for the Walkers. You're good people Tara....and I feel like I can trust you around my children. You can tell them your roll in the fight but it won't matter, you gave Maggie something that she wouldnt have been able to handle loosing. You gave her Glenn."

Tara blinked at him and nodded. "Thanks." She smiled as she walked off to mingle with the group and Rick turned to see Daryl watching him as he cradled Judith. The sight made his heart stop and he knew that he was in love with the man.

He walked over and laid his hand on Judith's sleeping head as he kissed Daryl gently. "Poor thing is all tuckered out."

"Yeah, lil Ass Kicker's just ready for some sleep. Sylvia said there's a nursery right next to our room. We can move the crib into our room if you want." He suggested.

Rick shook his head. "She'll be fine. She'll be surrounded by everyone and she needs her own space...gotta let 'em be by themselves at some point." He smirked as he leaned in to whisper in the other's ear. "Besides, I kinda like the idea of havin a room where we can lock the door."

Daryl let out a small groan and he leveled a glare at Rick. "Fuckin' tease."

Soon enough everyone began to head to their rooms, Sylvia telling them that they could rest up and have a week of recovering before they would be added to the chore cycles. They thanked her again for giving them a new home and Rick's group settled into their rooms in the North wing for the night. Daryl went to their room while Rick slipped into Carl's room to tell his son good night. He saw the boy sitting up in bed thumbing through a book and he sat on the edge of the bed. "What did ya find?"

Carl looked up with a small smile. "It's a history book, what Sylvia said earlier caught my attention and I asked her about her talking about magic and gypsies. She gave me a history book on her people and her faith." He said as he put the book on the end table, next to his hat.

Rick looked at the hat, his fingers twisting the wedding ring on his finger in thought. "Carl...I have something serious I want to talk to you about."

"What's up dad?"

Rick slowly took the wedding ring off and held it out to Carl. "I want you to have this."

"Dad-"

"Carl...I loved your mother...she was my wife, but you know that before all this happened we were having problems. I don't know what would have happened if this never happened but I loved her and I love you. I don't want to forget her...but I want to move on."

"With Daryl..."

"Yeah...besides you and Judith he's the only other thing that's kept me going."

Carl took the ring and rolled it in his hands. "I get it dad...and I'm happy for you. Just try to enjoy it."

Rick laughed and ruffled Carl's hair. "I'm gonna try. Now get to bed." He said as he kissed Carl's forehead and left to go to his own room, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He popped his head into the nursery to see Judith fast asleep and he left the door open before slipping into his own room. There was only a lantern on and he saw Daryl sprawled out on the bed in just his boxers, he heard a small snort and snore from the other man and he couldnt help the smile across his face. He stripped his own clothing and crawled into bed next to Daryl, resting his hand on the other man's back.

Daryl jumped awake with a snort and opened one eye to look at the other. "Bout time ya showed up...what the fuck took ya so long?" He grumbled.

Rick simply held up his hand and waited for Daryl to notice.

"The fuck? Ya serious?" Daryl shot fully awake immediately and took Rick's wrist. "Wheres your ring?"

"Passed it down...to Carl. I want to move on Daryl...Lori's gone and I can't keep having her hold me back." He reached out to touch Daryl's face and he smiled softly. "Besides...Ive got someone now that makes me happier than I've been in years and the way you are with Carl and Judith...I can't think of my life without you anymore. I wanna be in this for the long haul...what do you say?"

Daryl blinked at him. "Fuckin sap is what I think. But damnit I'll be damned if I say i ain't interested. I've been waitin on ya for a year. Was willin ta wait for as long as ya needed."

Rick smiled as he pulled Daryl in for a kiss. "I know you would have...but it's time. We're going to start fresh, beginning tonight." He said as he stretched himself out above the redneck. He drew his fingers down to hook in the band of Daryl's boxers and pushed them off while Daryl made quick work of Rick's. The both moaned as they felt each other flesh on flesh and Daryl's fingers gripped into Rick's arms. Rick pushed Daryl's legs apart and he smirked as their cocks brushed making the younger man moan softly.

"by the way, you were very good at dinner, even with the talk of magic and witches." He chuckled as he ground himself against Daryl.

the archer moaned and arched up into him. "That mean I'm gettin somethin nice?"

"I was thinkin along the lines of a nice slow fuck...since we dont gotta worry bout walkers, other people walking, in or the echoes in a stone cell." He smirked as his fingers stroked along Daryl's prenum. He watched as his lover's back went taunt as a bowstring and he traced his lips over the skin and tattoos he could reach. He was really enjoying that they had taken a shower earlier and they were both clean. He now got a taste of the other man and it was like a drug. It got into his brain and into his blood and made him lightheaded and tingly with anticipation. He heard a something open and he saw Daryl rooting around in the bedside table. "Daryl?"

The archer pushed a bottle into his hand and blushed, "Sylvia gave it to me."

Rick laughed and shook his head as he turned the lube over in his hands. "Well, remind me to thank her tomorrow." He chuckled as he popped open the bottle and slicked up his fingers. Rick drew his tongue along the others aching cock as his fingers swirled around Daryl's entrance. He slid one finger in and listened to the low keening sounds his lover made for him. He swallowed Daryl down as he began to prep the other, enjoying the feeling of the other man coming undone.

Daryl groaned as he felt another finger slide into him and he slid his fingers into Rick's hair. "Fuck Rick...ain't gonna last...not with ya doin that. Be slow some other time." He groaned trying to gain more friction.

Rick pulled off of Daryl with a pop and he chuckled as he slid in a third finger. He twisted his fingers and watched as Daryl arched and cried out. "I guess you have a point. I would really like to be in you while we have the chance to make the most of this big bed." He said as he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. "Ready?" He watched as Daryl nodded and he saw the desperate look in the other mans eyes as only a little ring of blue was left around blown pupils. He lined himself up with Daryl's entrance and slowly slid in, a choked moan at the tight, perfect wet heat. "Fuck Daryl....you feel so fuckin good round my cock." He panted into the other's ear.

Daryl let out a shaking breath as he rocked his hips. "Rick please." He whimpered. "Need you..."

"I'm right here baby." He said softly as he pulled out and slowly slid back in. He gave a low moan as he pulled Daryl's head closer to his and claimed his lips in a loving kiss as he thrust into the body under him.

Daryl slid his fingers into Rick's hair and moaned against his lips as he rubbed his cock against the others abs. He gasped and trembled as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him. He pulled back from Rick's lips and blue eyes met blue. "R-Rick..."

Rick smiled at him and angled his hips to slam into the man's prostate. "It's ok Daryl...it's ok." He said with a smile and watched as Daryl gasped and came between them. Half a dozen thrusts later he slammed himself deep into Daryl and came himself, filling the other with his seed. They laid on the bed gasping and enjoying the afterglow of being in a safe place to enjoy having sex instead of hurried fucks in a cell block. Rick brushed Dary's hair from his eyes and kissed him softly. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Daryl snorted and curled into the others body. "Love ya too." He said softly. "Now shuddup with that mushy shit and let me sleep."

Rick laughed softly as he reached over and shut off the lantern. He curled in the big bed with Daryl and felt himself drifting into a sleep that for once didn't involve nightmares or Lori's accusatory gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up at some point in the night, not used to not having to be on watch. He turned his head as his eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked over to see Rick resting peacefully. He slowly got up and slid into his jeans, double checking to make sure that Rick hadn't woken up and he padded out of the room silently from his years of practice. He checked on Judith first, seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully before he checked on everyone else, as if he was still on watch. Some habits were hard to break. He stopped at the end of the hall, ready to turn back when the soft sound of someone playing the piano caught his attention. Curious, he walked down the stairs, his keen ears following the music to the drawing room. He saw Sylvia sitting at the grand piano playing a soft soothing melody, and he was drawn even more into the room and he saw that she noticed him.

"Ah, hello Daryl. I doubt my music disturbed you, it's rare for someone to hear it unless they were already by the main hall. Are you alright?" She asked with a smile, her fingers never stilling.

"Nah nothing like that....ain't used ta all this quiet. Usually 'm on watch..."

She paused in her music as she scooted over on the bench and patted it. "Come, sit with me then."

"I don't play."

"You don't have to." She smiled as she began to play again. The music she played was strangely upbeat and beautiful and he was surprised, he normally associated the piano with classical and depressing music. "So, what is on your mind?" She asked him calmly, her eyes watching him as her fingers danced over the keys.

Daryl sighed as he scratched at the fine scruff on his face, "ain't nothin important." He muttered.

"Everything is important, even if you don't realize it." She chuckled. "Let me guess though, you aren't used to the quiet security and you felt restless."

"Thats kinda creepy that ya know that." He grumbled, not used to someone seeing right through him....even though Rick's been able to do it for years.

"One of my gifts. I'm very in tune with people, and for some reason my gifts locked on you and Rick. There's something special between the two of you isnt there?" She asked him.

Daryl felt uncomfortable as she began to see right through him. "Dunno."

"Yes you do." She laughed softly, but not unkindly. "You carry the weight of a man who has been through alot of shit in his life. I'm going to guess that you were a younger brother in an abusive family, little to no money coming through, no mother to raise you, you learned to survive on your own."

Daryl's eyes went sharp. "how tha fuck ya know that?" He growled.

"You bare the weight of someone who has a burden of a life time on his shoulders. Yet you don't let it control you, you embraced it and used it to make you stronger. Your skills in the old world would have labeled you a degenerate but here they label you a survivor and an asset, yet you don't take credit for what you do because no ones told you in your life that you matter....no one but Rick I'm guessing." Her fingers never missed a key as she picked him apart. She looked at him with a sly smile on her lips. "I was a US Federal Marshal specializing in psychology before the world went to shit...and I was five years from retirement too." She said with a laugh.

Daryl blinked, not expecting that one. "Just how old are ya?"

"Now now it aint polite to ask a woman her age." She teased him. "But I'm 60 years old."

Daryl felt his jaw drop. "Ya shittin me." He said in disbelief of the woman before him. "Ain't no way in hell yer 60."

She laughed. "I am, gypsies tend to age very well. Besides I have my own fountain of youth." She winked at him. "I just do very good living. I balanced my job and my life well." She paused in the music and looked at him. "Would you let me look at your hands? My grandfather always said you could tell a mans life story by his hands." She held out her hand and Daryl found himself laying his hand, palm up, in hers much like Rick did when she talked to them earlier that evening.

He felt her delicate touch as she traced the lines of his hands, her fingers going over the rough, hardened skin. He felt a twinge of unease as she traced the barely noticeable scars on his wrist and he had to resist a flinch as she traced those too. "So?"

"You are a hard working man who's know little love in his life. You have the make of a leader yet you chose to follow." She said softly, her eyes tracing over his hand. She tapped the scars on his wrist. "This could represent a want to get out of what you had, judging from the placement and the age of the scars I'd say this was done in a fit of adolescent rage and depression, you were stuck in a place and you couldn't see a way out. Someone found you didnt they?" She asked him.

Daryl swallowed around the lump in his throat, she was dead on. "'M brother." He muttered. Merle had found him the night he tried to be stupid and just end it all. The elder Dixon wasn't happy to drag his bleeding brother into the shower to shock him awake as he stitched up his wrists and told him if he ever tried something like that again he was gonna beat the shit out of him. He never did it again, instead he pushed himself to learn how to survive on his own even more.

Sylvia nodded. "You see this line here? How its very faded and gets stronger as it goes down your palm?" She asked as she traced the line. "this is your heart line. or Love line, whatever you want to call it. It shows you had little to no love and then something happened, it got stronger as you found something to love and love you back."

He watched her finger trace the line and he felt his heart pick up in beats. "Rick...."

"Its not just him though, I saw how everyone looked to you as well as him when I met you. especially that boy, Carl. He looks up to you, worships you, hangs on every word because he knows the kind of man you are. And the way you are with that little girl. The young blonde one too. They all love you, you just gotta learn to love yourself." She gave his hand a pat and chuckled. "Listen to me, an old bitty with nothing better to do than meddle in others affairs." She said with a smile. "Forgive me, when I see souls hurting I want to fix it, Cece tells me i just like to meddle."

Daryl blinked at the woman as she let go of his hand, but her touch like her words, were now branded into his skin. "Its...it's ok...ain't ever had anyone try to figure me out...other than Rick." He said softly.

"and how much has he figured out?"

Daryl let out a startled laugh. "Alot actually....he's an ex cop."

She laughed and shook her head. "I figured as much, hes got the look of an ex-cop." She turned her fingers back to the piano and she began playing another song, this one more mellow and she began to sing along in her native tongue.

Daryl was moved by the song and he watched her fingers over the piano. "That song...."

"It's actually a prayer, an old gypsy one, asking for the light of day to come back, to chase the shadows away." she chuckled. "Kinda funny when you're living in a world of shadows." She shook her head. "Go back to bed Daryl. Rick wouldn't like waking up without you by your side." She gave his cheek a pat.

"You get some rest too old woman."

Her eye twitched as she pinched his cheek, hard. "Call me old again boy and I'll bend you over my knee."

Daryl let out a small laugh and he shook his head as he stood up. "Night Sylvia." He said as he turned and fled from the room. While the conversation with her hadn't been unpleasant it laid him out fairly bare and he isnt all to happy about that. The only person he feels has any right to pry into him is Rick...and even then the man wont do that. Daryl's mind was still running a million miles a minute when he slipped silently into bed, thinking he didnt disturb his lover.

"Was wonderin when ya were gonna get back into bed." Rick muttered sleepily pulling him into his arms and resting his chin on top Daryl's head.

Busted

Daryl sighed as he rested against Rick. "Sorry...was to quiet...used ta hearin everyone snorin, or Maggie and Glenn goin at it." He felt more than heard the laugh from Rick and he punched the other lightly in the side. "Don laugh at me." He pouted.

"Sorry sorry, you were gone longer than just a quick check on everyone." Rick pointed out.

The archer sighed. "Heard music...went ta check it out. Sylvia was playin tha piano and I sat an talked with her."

"Bout what?"

"Stuff....and things." Daryl retorted making Rick laugh again. 

"Ya'll aint ever gonna let me live that down are ya?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not on your life." Daryl responded as he curled into the other man, enjoying the warmth that came with being in the same bed with him. Rick was always like a furnace giving off a steady heat that sometimes made the hot Georgia summers unbearable, but to Daryl who had never known a touch like Rick's it was pure heaven. He sighed softly and felt his eyes start to close as Rick toyed with his hair, he drifted off to sleep in the lazy warmth of their bed.

The next morning everyone ended up sleeping in later than they were used to. they were roused by the sound of a bell and Cecilla yelling that brunch was ready. Daryl looked up at Rick with blurry eyes, "Brunch? Who tha fuck makes brunch?"

Rick laughed softly. "Southern women apparently, gives 'em a reason to drink before noon." He gave Daryl a light shove but the hunter wasn't moving. "You know for being so stealthy you are fucking heavy." He taunted as he tried to get the other off of him. Instead they rolled on the bed, play wrestling until one pitch had Daryl sending Rick off the edge of the bed with a thump to the floor. Rick swore a string of blue curses and Daryl rolled back onto the bed laughing one of his rare full body laughs that had him shaking.

Rick pulled himself up to level a glare at the hunter. "I'm gonna get ya for that ya sneaky sonofabitch." He growled at him.

Daryl gave him the finger. "M shakin in my boots Sherrif." He smirked as he stretched with the grace of a cat that knows hes just won his spot.

The door bursts open and Carl stands there with Judith in his arms. "Um...why's dad on the floor?"

"Sherrif fell outta bed kid." Daryl laughed as he got off the bed easily avoiding Rick who swiped out at his legs. 

Carl rolled his eyes. "Well when you're done being lovey dovey brunch is ready and Cecilla made another feast. I swear we're gonna get fat living here." He said as he left the men to get dressed.

After a bit more playful kisses and punches, Rick and Daryl were ready to head downstairs. They saw that everyone was in the formal dining room again accept this time the big table had been moved and there were pillows and low tables on the floor giving the place a more relaxed feeling. He gaped at Sylvia who sat at a table with Carol, Tara, Rosita, and Maggie sharing mimosas. Everyone was relaxed and smiling and it did his heart good to see that everyone could still do that. Even with the losses they had suffered, everyone could still smile. He felt Daryl pull him to the table and they sat with the women. "Morning ladies." He said as he tipped his head.

"Rick! Did you know that Sylvia was a federal marshal? She was on the task force to bring in some of the most deadly killers in the country. Can you believe it?!" Tara said excitedly. "I'd heard stories of her at my precinct when I was a rookie. Man I looked up to this woman as if she were my own mother. I dreamed of getting to her level to shake her hand and now I found her and I'm sitting in her dinning room eating and drinking with her."

Rick blinked. "Really?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yep. Five years from a nice retirement and then the world went to shit." She laughed and shook her head. "But I live by the ideal that everything happens for a reason. Just like my broom falling over to let me know you were coming. Anyway we have plenty of food then I can show you around if you like. It's slightly warmer out today than it was yesterday but the walls are good at blocking the wind so we can enjoy the sunlight in the back yard and the children can play."

Rick nodded. "That sounds good."

Breakfast went much the same way that dinner had the night before, a quick prayer and everyone laughing and having drinks. Soon everyone split up to explore the property, Rick heading with Sylvia to check out her greenhouse and garden while Daryl went with the kids to watch over them. Their weapons were still up in their rooms with the exception of their knives, even Sylvia had one in the belt of her jeans. Rick let out a low whistle as she showed him around the garden. "This is impressive...Hershle would have loved this." He said as he bent down to look at the plants. 

"He was....Maggie and Beth's father correct? The farmer?"

"He was a vet too. Good with animals....i met him because one of his people shot Carl by accident, the bullet went through a deer and hit Carl...nearly lost him then, thought my wife was going to kill me."

Sylvia paused. "You're wife?"

"Yeah...was married before all of this happened. Her name was Lori...I was in a coma when all of this happened. She was evacuated with Carl by my best friend from high school. My partner on the force too."

"You can't say his name?" She asked.

Rick sighed, not wanting to go into it. "No...to much bad blood there. I'll be forever grateful for what he did but not what happened before I found them again." He sat back on his hunches and looked up at her. "Judith might not be mine." He admitted.

Sylvia reguarded him for a moment. "So? Do you love her?"

"Of course, she's still my daughter."

"Then who cares? As long as you have love for that little baby then you are her father. My da...goddess embrace him....loved me and my sister. Truth be told Cece isn't truly my sister. her mother was a no good gold digger who had a lover on the side. But I love Cece more than my own heart, I never had any children nor a husband and when she came into my life and I held her for the first time I knew she was my sister."

Rick thought back to when Daryl all but shoved baby Judith into his arms for the first time. "I know how you feel. Daryl...after Lori died and we had nothing for an infant he went on a run with Maggie and brought back formula...he was the hero. He fed her while I was still inside my own head from grief and regret over everything. When I finally came back to myself he put her in my arms and gave me that look that told me to nut up and be a dad." He laughed and shook his head. "I loved that girl the moment he put her in my arms."

"Do you love Daryl?" she asked suddenly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was stunned silent by her, was she for real? "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly.

She simply raised a brow at him. "Exactly what I asked, do you love him? you talk about a wife from before and I have talked to the others...heard their stories. Your boy Carl had alot to say on the matter. The problems with your wife....with your ex-partner...the prison....the madman who nearly killed you....his fear of losing you...everything. But the one thing he said was that he was grateful that you had found something in Daryl." She knelt by a bit of green at the garden gate, checking it over. "Rosemary....always plant rosemary by the garden gate." She chuckled softly before turning to the man who was stunned silent by what she had said. "Tell me Rick, what do you see when you look at Daryl?" She asked as she motioned out to the yard where the children were chasing Daryl and he dipped and dogged their hands, their laughter ringing out over the yard.

Rick watched as his son tackled Daryl and they rolled on the ground laughing and he felt something tighten in his heart. "Home...I see a man that I would gladly have left the precinct for to come home to. Lori and I....we got married really young, growing into different people it seemed. Daryl though....I was weary of him when we first met, I had just left his brother handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta and the man still followed me, even after he followed me to hell and back searched the woods for a little girl that was one of ours, helped me through finding out about Lori's betrayal and with my best friend. He put me back together when I fell apart. Every time I look Daryl is right there beside me or he's at my back watching out for me." He sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Near the end...I couldn't look at my wife. we had been growing distant, she didn't understand me and I sure as hell didn't understand her. And she was growing closer to....Shane." He flinched finally saying the name, "He said that he was the one Lori talked to, looked to....that Carl....He tried to claim my son, then shoot me in the back." He let out a bitter laugh. "And when I killed him....Lori blamed me for everything, she had this look of hate in her eyes like she wished that I was dead and he was still here. But Daryl...he never once blamed me. He just looked at me like he understood."

Sylvia watched and listened in silence. "I won't insult what you had with your wife...but perhaps you and Daryl are simply meant to be. At least in this world, forged through pain and suffering and a constant strength for each other." she mused.

Rick mulled her words over and simply nodded. "Daryl and me...we don't need words to know what the other is thinking. When we walk our steps are in sync and we work well together. We're equals on every level."

"Except in the bedroom of course." She laughed as Rick's face flamed red and her eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. "Oh don't give me that look Rick, I'm 60 not stupid, I can recognize when one man leads and another follows him. It's in the looks Daryl gives you."

Rick blinks at her. "Huh?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's really simple, you are the dominate one yes? That is only logical that Daryl is the submissive one. He gives everything over to you in the bedroom."

Rick felt his face flame and his breath caught in his throat making him cough and Sylvia laughed as she gave his back a few good thumps. "Damn psychologist."

She snorted and popped him upside the head. "Mind your elders boy, and it's not psychology its just seeing what is there. You can tell alot about a man by the way he leans into another without leaning. Daryl turns to you for everything, but only through a slant of eyes. I only caught it because that is what I look for, I analyze every person I meet because I look for danger. As a cop you can understand." Her face was tranquil but her eyes were sharp as ever. "I feel like I can trust you Rick, which is saying alot. I don't trust easily, not with my past." Her face went dark before the look was banished.

Rick caught the look though. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "before the world was shit as Tara pointed out I was a US Federal Marshal. Still have the badge and the gun to prove it. Anyway I was hunting a really dangerous criminal, this was going to be my big career ending case. But he knew me just as well as I knew him. He started following Mina around. He would send me taunting emails showing just how close he was to my eldest niece. Then he began following Jamie, saying that he wanted to see that innocence drain from her eyes." Her fist clenched around the handle of her knife before letting go. "Then We all got the call, the government was falling, the dead were roaming, then we lost communications. We Marshals had an agreement, check in every day at midday, and go home to our families. I came home and set up my radios but soon...the calls stopped coming. I went out a few times, to find my family and I brought them back. I kept them here and went back to my roots. A gypsy is self-reliant, though of course it's not safe to move around to much and this place is guarded by the wall."

"Wait, do you still have the equipment to radio someone?" Abraham asked as he caught the ass end of their conversation as he walked around. 

Sylvia looked up at him. "I do. It's still set up, and I check it every day but I haven't herd anything since."

"Can it reach D.C? I was on a mission to bring Eugene to D.C. he might have the cure."

Sylvia regarded the man. "We can try....and if he does he should talk to Cecilla. She was microcelluar biologist before all this happened. She worked from her own labs here in the basement." she looked at the twin looks of disbelief she sighed. "We have genius level IQs, it runs in the family. our father pushed us to be the best we can be, my talents ran more for the human mind while Cece was more into what made us tick. She worked on cures for cancer for crying out loud." she chuckled. "our motivations were to help the world, make it a better place. She's actually been working to figure out what is going on out there, she had contact with a man....Jenner i think his name was....but she lost contact long ago. He sent her his research and I refuse to let the dead roam within these walls so we have to work off his research. She's looking at it from different angles, trying to work without a subject."

Rick let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was a little worried when Jenner was mentioned and research in the same sentance, but knowing that Sylvia wouldn't put her family at risk by keeping a walker down in the basement made him breath a little easier. Of course the old bitty caught the movement and slapped him lightly upside the head. "What was that for?" He grumbled, feeling like a child again and his mother was scolding him.

"I know that look Rick, put those thoughts out of your head, I wouldn't hold dangers like that in my home. Now then how about I show you around so you can get familiar with the garden?" She said linking her arm in his as if they were going to take a lazy Sunday stroll.

From across the yard Daryl saw them and was surprised at the lack of jealousy as he saw Rick with Sylvia. He knew that Rick was his and that thought warmed his heart like nothing ever had before....then a rouge tennis ball caught him in the side of the head making him swear blue. He turned to see Carl smirking at him. "What the hell was that for?" He snarled as he scooped up the ball.

"Ya ain't payin attention!" Carl laughed at him, eyes that were so much like his fathers, that it stunned him sometimes. "What were ya thinkin about?"

"Non o'ya damned business kid." He growled playfully as the threw the ball back to Carl. He watched as the kids played and he felt a pair of arms around his waist, knowing that the only person who could get close to him like that was Rick. He leaned easily back into the embrace and smirked. "Gettin comfortable there sheriff?"

"Always." He laughed in the others ear. "Sylvia's going to try to set Abraham up with a link to DC...and aparently Cecilla is a high ranking scientist that had connections to Jenner and now has all of his research in her labs down in the basement." Rick felt Daryl go still and he rubbed soothing circles onto his abs. "Sylvia assured me that there are no walkers on the property. She even offered for us to take a look in the labs to reassure ourselves."

Daryl let out the breath he had been holding and he nodded. "Good....I wanna do that."

Rick laced his fingers with Daryl's and nodded as Abraham walked over to take over watch of the kids. "Then let's go. She said Cecilla would let us in."

Daryl nodded as he walked with Rick back into the house, getting the odd feeling that they were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter because now im going to get into some nitty gritty stuff so there might not be another update for a few days. I know I'm cruel like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stay away.....be thankful lol no I'm kidding I couldn't torture you all very long....and i couldn't keep myself away....even with the new Rickyl AU I started

Rick and Daryl found themselves standing outside of the door leading down to Cecilla's labs in the basement. Daryl's hand had once again found Rick's and he squeezed gently before their hands went to rest on their knives and they opened the door. "Cecilla?" Rick called.

"Rick? I'm only assuming that Daryl is with you too. C'mon down." She called.

Rick sighed. "We must be fuckin transparent if everyone assumes that you are with me now." He said shaking his head.

Daryl arched an eyebrow at him. "You rather I wasnt?"

"Fuck no." Rick said simply as he walked down the stairs.

The sight that they were greeted with surprised the fuck out of the both of them. The room was lit with lanterns and a few scattered electric lights, bathing the room in full light. Dark screened computers were on one wall, taking up the entire thing, a whiteboard on another wall was covered in papers, notes and equations, and there was several microscopes and even a few chemist sets on the table in the middle of the room. Daryl let out a low whistle. "Shit...this is...crazy." He looked to see Cecilla with her hair pulled back to the top of her head bent over and looking at a microscope. Eugene and Cecilla's daughter Mina were with her, Mina taking notes as her mother spoke softly. Eugene looked at them and a wide grin broke across his face.

"Do you see this? She's got research! The man she was in contact with basically set her up with a how to guide on how to study the threat. Cecilla's been working down here since she lost contact with him and she thinks she's onto something." He chattered excitedly.

Cecilla stood up and pushed her glasses up on the back of her head. "Welcome to my bat-cave gentlemen." She laughed. "I assume that Sylvie told you about this place and you came to make sure I wasn't keeping walkers down here eh?" She laughed again at the sheepish looks on their faces. "don't worry I completely understand. Why don't I show you what I've currently got up?" She nodded to Mina who pulled a computer over and fired it up.

"How do you power all of this?" Rick asked her.

"My lab is on a separate powergrid than the main house. My dad was a wiz with electronics and other things like that." she said as she used a small remote to pull up some files. "Now on the right is Jenner's work....I spoke at length with Carol and Glenn and they told me that you met Jenner before I lost contact with him."

The lovers nodded as they looked at the familiar work that had crushed all hope the newly formed group had about surviving. Rick watched as Cecilla brought up another set of files. "W-what is that?" He asked.

Cecilla smiled. "That Rick...is my research. While I can't bring in Walkers to work on I can still take samples when I go out and check my traps. I've made some amazing discoveries in the few years I've been working on this." She pointed to her own work. "From what I can tell the virus is like a super charged Tuberculosis virus. but it's like it's adapted and changed, instead of being air-born its only viable through a bite or scratch. From what I could see Jenner's theory is that the virus has become more deadly. When a person is bit or scratched and they actually survive the attack from a walker they become sick, coughing fever the works. Their brain essentially cooks in their skull, now my best theory is that if I can find a break through I can inject the living with the cure so that they won't turn if and when they die. I could also lay the dead back to rest. I just need someone healthy to take a few blood samples from so that I can test my theory." 

Before anyone could say anything the door burst open and Abraham's voice called down to them. "Rick! We just raised DC, get up here!"

Everyone looked at each other and Cecilla waved them off. "Ya'll go, I'm gonna keep working." She said with a nod as she turned back to her work, talking quietly with Mina once more.

Rick, Daryl, and Eugene made their way upstairs and into a small room off of the den where Abraham, Sylvia, and Alexander were huddled around a radio. A fuzzy voice crackled over the speakers as Alexander tried to clear up the signal and Sylvia tried to talk.

"DC? This is US Federal Marshal Sylvia Petrovia, come in DC over." she said and waited.

"DC....-opy.....*bzzt* Do you Copy?" The voice rang through loud and clear and Rick let out the breath he had been holding.

"Reading you Loud and Clear DC, over." Sylvia said. "US Federal Marshal Sylvia Petrovia reporting in, what's your status DC over?"

"This is Deputy Director Donald Black, over. It's good to hear your voice Sylvia." A man said.

Sylvia's grin was wide. "Your's too Don. I'm here with Sergent Abraham Ford of the US Army, over. He said he was on a mission to bring a man named Eugene Porter to DC in hopes of finding a cure."

They heard a sigh over the radio. "Thank fuck. We were worried when we lost contact with Ford and his convoy. What is your location?"

"Really Don? You expect me to be anywhere but my home?" She laughed.

"Oh you mean Fort Petrovia? Shit, if I had known you were there I would have come to see you by now." The man laughed.

"Oh Don you old flirt. Who's with you in DC? What's your situation?"

"This place went to shit real quick Syl. We were able to get the President to safety and we are currently in the bunker under the White House. We've got enough rations to last us years at this rate, but everyone was starting to lose hope. Contact with you just sent that hope back through the roof. Is your sister still alive?"

"Of course. She's down in her labs working on a cure right now. She thinks she might be onto something." She waited for a moment. "Don?"

"I'm still here Syl. Who is all there with you?"

Sylvia looked over to Rick who gave his nod that it was alright to tell them. "I've got myself and my family of course. Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa with Eugene, and another group of 13 lead by a man named Rick Grimes...he's got two children Don I couldn't leave them out in the cold and Abraham vouched for them."

"I trust you Syl, you know that." Don said. "I need to speak with the Sergent Major of the Army, the President, and the Secretary of Defence. We will talk again in 4 hours."

Sylvia smiled. "Roger that, Glad you aren't dead Deputy Director."

"Same for you Marshal Petrovia. Deputy Director out."

The channel closed and Sylvia sat back with a stupid grin on his face. "He's alive....holy shit he's alive!" She punched the air like a teenager who just found out their crush is going to the spring dance with them and everyone in the room went silent before Daryl burst out laughing. She turned like a startled deer and blushed scarlet. "U-um I mean....well He's my boss so...of course I'm glad he's alive!" She said trying to quickly cover up her blunder.

Alexander rolled his eyes at his aunt. "I'm going to sit in here and see who else I can raise. Maybe if we can do this we can find other people."

Sylvia watched him. "Just be careful Alex, not everyone is going to be good people like Rick and his." She squeezed his shoulder before turning to the others. "I need a drink...any one else?" She offered leading them back into the sitting room and pouring a few glasses of scotch. She passed them out and fell heavily into her chair looking out the window where she saw the children in the front yard along with Carol, Michonne, and Maggie. "I feel like I'm going to faint." She said with a weak chuckle. "I never thought....I never thought to check the military channels." She sipped her drink.

Rick sat on the couch, holding the glass between his hands. "Sylvia...where are we?" He asked suddenly. "After Terminus....we lost our barrings and we just ran. We were trying to head North to help Abraham but I don't even know where we are."

Sylvia paused for a moment before she got up and went to her desk. She pulled out a map and walked back to the table and laying it out. She looked it over, grabbing a pen and looking at Rick. "Where were you when this all began Rick?"

"King County." He said softly.

"And you went to Atlanta?" She said finding the spot and marking it on the map. She drew a bold dark line to Atlanta. "Where next?"

"Greene Family Farm but I have no idea where that was...we just followed Highway 75."

"It was a good two or three miles out of Atlanta, sat on a damned decent piece of land." Daryl muttered as he watched the map intently.

She continued to trace the line. "Then the Prison?" She asked, remembering the stories from the others during the two meals she sat with them.

"Yeah....probably around here." Rick said pointing to the map.

She nodded as she made a mark. Daryl watched as their path was laid out, they'd hardly been anywhere but it felt like they had been all over the fucking state...and they hadn't even gone past Columbus Georgia. "Terminus was about here." He said pointing.

She nodded and made another mark. "Alright....then after that?"

Rick sighed, "I don't know...we followed the setting sun."

"Sticking to backwoods and away from the highways as well as roads in general. We only stopped in towns if we had to." Daryl said.

Sylvia looked over the map and traced her pen up before stopping somewhere between Athens and Highway 20. "My home is here." she said making a mark.

Rick watched dumbfounded as he traced the path that he had taken. "I don't...I can't even believe we are only here. I feel like we'd been walking for years."

Sylvia watched him for a moment before she reached out and touched his wrist gently. "It's alright Rick...you were more concerned with surviving. You made it out safe, you got your people and your children to safety. You can't be faulted for anything you have had to do." She said with a nod. "Now, depending on what Don says when we radios back we might have a plan of action. I know that he'll have a way to get himself down here-"

" _Bori._ " The crackle of a radio startled everyone and she laughed as she pulled a walkie talkie from her belt and clicked the button.

" _Zamuto_ " She greeted and waited for his news.

"We have walkers around the north wall, seems they were following your path when you brought the _Gadjo_ in." Demetri's voice sounded gruff and accuistory.

She rolled her eyes. "Watch for the traps and I'll let Cece know, she'll want new samples for her next test." She looked at them and smiled. "Who feels like going hunting?" Daryl rolled his eyes as they all stood up, Abraham opting to stay back and watch from the wall. They agreed to meet in the foyer after gearing up and Rick found himself entranced as Daryl checked over his crossbow. 

Daryl felt eyes on him and he looked up at Rick with a bolt between his teeth. "Wha?" He mumbled feeling the blush on his cheeks at the intense stare of the other male.

"Do you honestly have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" Rick asked, his voice low. He chuckled darkly as the blush on Daryl's cheeks darkened.

"think you might have a crossbow kink there Sheriff." Daryl muttered as he began to lace up his boots.

"Maybe it's just a Daryl Kink." He laughed and ducked out the door as Daryl threw his old wallet at him.

Down in the foyer he saw Sylvia and Cecilla waiting for them, both women were dressed in tight black jeans with knee high leather boots. They also had on matching black leather jackets, their hair was pulled back in matching buns and each woman had a longbow slung over their shoulders. The only difference is that Cecilla had a bag slung over her opposite shoulder. He heard a low whistle and turned to see Daryl looking at both women with a look of appreciation. "Those are some fine jackets and bows ladies."

Cecilla laughed. "We have motorcycles. Hers is a 95 Harley, mine's a Suzuki. We got our jackets customised to survive an impact, armor plated good against Walkers too." She said tapping the hard leather.

Sylvia pulled her bow off her shoulder and held it out to him. Hers was a dark wood and Daryl took it in his hand to weigh it and pull on the string. "That bow's over 100 years old. It's a family bow from my mother's side. My grandfather used that bow to hunt and provide for his family." Sylvia said proudly.

"And minés just one that cost me a good 4 grand. Custom made bow specified to only my body proportions for optimal use."

Daryl smirked as he handed Sylvia her bow back and he pulled his crossbow off to show it off. "this here's my baby." He said proudly as he watched the women fawn over it.

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't we have walkers to take care of?"

Sylvia laughed as she handed Daryl his bow back and she grabbed her walkie. "Demetri, how many walkers are out and about?"

"Counted six, dunno how many more." He said.

"Copy that. stay on the wall and be our eyes." She turned to the other three and tossed them all their own walkies and she nodded. "They're already set on the channel for mine, stick close the trees are marked to lead you back here. You know the deal with Walkers, I'm not babysitting you but I know you two can hold your own. mind the shadows and listen to the wind." She nodded at Cecilla and the four of them walked out, through the tunnel and went their separate ways.

Daryl of course stuck fairly close to Rick, after Terminus he never wanted to let the man out of his sight. They walked slowly, and in silence, Daryl's bow at the ready and Rick's knife in his hand. "Daryl?"

"Hm?" The archer asked checking around.

"This place...it's unreal. Power, communications, food, water....and the family who owns it...they're incredible." He sighed shaking his head. "Im waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Daryl nodded. "I know the feeling. But fuck if it don't feel good to be somewhere safe. Ain't ever been somewhere this safe my whole life." He muttered.

Rick nodded. He knew enough of Daryl's life before to know that the man had it shitty growing up. He reached over and squeezed the back of Daryl's neck gently to show that he knew exactly what the other man meant without having to say any words. They heard a shuffle and a groan and turned to see two Walkers stumbling to them. Daryl lifted his bow but not before an arrow went sailing through the back of one of the walkers skulls and in the blink of an eye another landed in the others throat and pinned it to a tree. A few more arrows were fired pinning the thing effectively to the tree and Cecilla stepped into their line of sight. Daryl watched as she walked to the walker in the tree and looked it over.

"Why keep it alive?" He asked.

"I can only get my research with a walking one." She said with a shrug as she pulled on a pair of gloves and opened her bag. She held out a recorder to Rick and smiled. "Mind being my assistant? Daryl can keep an eye out but so far we're alright."

Rick nodded as he took the recorder and started it up for her. "Alright we're good to go."

Cecilla nodded. "Record Log 67-2, state of decomp: 70%. Subject is male, bite marks on the neck and midsection indicate attacked by Walkers before death. Administering serum stamped RX-768." she pulled a syringe out of her bag and stuck it in the walker's neck on the opposite side of the bite and plunged it in. The thing snarled and thrashed against the arrows and she quickly stepped back, her arm in front of Rick as he kept the camera trained on the walker. They watched as it sputtered and thrashed before it let out a raspy, rattling breath, and slumped against the arrows. "Subject seems to have died with the application of serum RX-768." She stated as she stepped forward and quickly covered her mouth. "Ugh....subject is rapidly deteriorating to match the state of his decomp." She watched in awe as the flesh and goo-y bits began to fall off leaving an oozing skeleton behind. An exited look crossed her face. "Oh my god! I did it! I fucking killed a Walker without killing it's brain." she squeeled happily and turned to the dumbfounded looks that Daryl and Rick were giving her. "What?"

"How did....what the actual fuck?" Daryl asked still amazed at what he had just seen.

"That my friend is the first steps to a cure." Her walkie beeped and she clicked it. "Cece here."

"Just calling for a check in." Demetri's voice said over the walkie.

"Course dear, I'm with Rick and Daryl. Sylvie do you copy?" She waited and no answer came. "Sylvia do you copy?" Again no answer. "Demetri use your eyes, do you see her anywhere?"

"Negative. Door's been silent too."

Cecilla felt her heart drop as she looked at Rick and Daryl. "Where is my sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun...Dun....DUUUUUUNNNNN!


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl felt like he had been dunked head first into ice water. They had rushed back through the door leading to the yard within the walls and found everyone waiting. He saw Carol kneeling by Jamie and Victor, trying to sooth the crying children. She looked up as they ran in. "What happened?" Carol asked. "Demetri said he coudln't rise Sylvia and she didn't check in."

"We don't know." Rick said. "We're going to go look for her. Can you keep an eye on the kids?"

Carol nodded. "Course."

Cecilla turned to look at him, a determined look in her dark eyes. "I'm going out there-"

"No mama!" Her younger twins screamed as they broke away from Carol and ran to their mother. "The bad men will take you too!"

Rick watched them as Cecilla tried to calm her children. "What bad men?" He asked as he knelt down, his body falling back on his cop training.

Jamie sniffled. "We had a dream last night." She said softly.

"A dream?"

"Uh-huh..." Victor said softly. "We dreamed of Mama going out with _Beebee_ Sylvia and....and _Beebee_ Sylvia was hit over the head from behind."

"We saw Mama get hit too but..but because you were here they only took _Beebee_." Jamie sniffled rubbing her face.

Cecilla looked pained as she drew her children to her and stroked their backs. "Hush now loves, go inside with Carol and the others. Don't come out or open the doors unless you hear the password ok?" She asked them, they nodded and she kissed them before sending them inside with their sister.

Jamie broke away from Mina and ran back to Cecilla, wrapping her arms around her mothers legs. "No mama don't go!" She begged.

"Do as you're told." Demetri snapped at the little girl, making Daryl go ramrod straight.

"Demetri." Cecilla snapped, her voice had a hard edge to it as she soothed her youngest daughter. "Go to the wall and keep watch." She said. The man glared as he turned and walked to the ladder before climbing up and disappearing onto the wall. She turned back to the group. "Alright, we are going to split up. Carol and Beth can stay here with the children and-"

"I'm not staying." Carl stated stubbornly.

Cecilla smiled at him. "I ment my children. Jamie, Victor, Alexander, and Mina. If your father let's you come with us that is up to him." She watched as Rick simply nodded and Carl nodded back at him.

"Eugene is staying, he's not a great shot but he can be more helpful here than out there." Abraham said.

Cecilla nodded. "Alright." She turned as Mina handed her a bag and took Jamie back into the house, disappearing behind the closed door with Carol, Beth, and the children. She began passing out a few walkies after checking them. "Ok: Abraham, you Tara and Rosita will be group Alpha. Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Carl will be group Beta. Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob will be group Charlie, and myself, Rick, and Daryl will be group Delta. All the walkies are set to a station and are all military grade long range. My dad left us these. Alexander will listen in in the radio room and we will have regular check ins, every five minutes." She said as she also passed out a flare gun. "Shoot this if there's trouble or a clue and the closest group will come running. Remember check ins and remember to stay as quiet as possible."

Everyone nodded and each group left through the tunnel taking a path and spreading out. Rick and Daryl walked with Cecilla, watching her closely. She lifted the walkie and clicked the button. "Group Delta checking in, everyone copy?"

"Alpha team copy." Abraham's voice came from the walkie.

"Beta here." Carl answered.

"Carlie team copy." Bob answered.

"Alright, keep regular check ins and remember the flairs. Mark the trees to find your way back." She sighed as she made a mark on a tree. "Sylvia and I used to take walks out here when she was home from the academy. Theres a 20 year age difference between us. She practically raised me after my mother took off with the man she was with on the side." She shook her head. "I can't lose her Rick."

Rick nodded. "We'll find her."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, hope is all we have left."

"Well ya gave us more hope, findin that cure or whatever ya found." Daryl said as he kept his crossbow trained around the area.

She chuckled. "I had alot of help, Mina may have been in the midwife/OBGYN area of the science but she understood biology."

"When we met Jenner....he said that the French were close to something-"

"Alpha team checking in, no sign of her." Abraham's voice called out from the walkie.

"Beta team, couple of walkers but no Sylvia." Carl replied.

"Carlie here, nothing on our end too."

"Nothing with Delta either. Keep up the good work guys, we'll call it quits at sunset and take it up in the morning." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "Yes, I had connections to France, London, Tokyo, Beijing, Moscow, Berlin, everywhere. One by one I watched as they all became dark. But they all sent me everything they had."

"Why you?" Rick asked. "You're just one woman."

She smiled at him. "My mentor was Jenner's wife....Candace Jenner picked me out of a group of interns because of my way of looking at a problem, said I gave her a new set of eyes to look through. We would often stay up late and talk over video calls to the others. When the shit hit the fan and Sylvia brought me here I opened my lab, before all communications were cut off I was able to get everything that the others had. They knew my labs were secure because my father was a paranoid war hero and made sure that this house could withstand anything." she sighed. "I don't know if he saw it in a dream or if he truly was just paranoid, but I'm forever grateful for my father. It's because of him I was able to do this." She looked up to the sky, her hand making a gentle motion. "Blessed Be Father." She said softly before seeming to shake herself. "Anyway, the French were close to something and then they went dark so there was Jenner's research. He was the last one I had contact with. I took everything I had from everyone and devoted the last couple of years to continuing that work. Jenner's work was the last piece I needed." She glanced down at her watch and lifted the walkie. "Delta team Check in."

"Alpha here, still nothing."

"Beta, still nothing no more walkers either."

"Same for Charlie."

"Alright, everyone keep looking." she sighed as they walked a little farther in silence.

Daryl watched the woman and he thought back to what happened between her and her husband. "Cecilla...is Demetri..."

"Abusive? No, he wouldnt live if he was, Sylvia would have killed him for it."

"but the way he spoke to your guys's kids-"

"My children aren't his." she said softly. "I was married once before...both of my twins came from the same father. My first husband...he was a solder, just like my father. His name was Tommy Bennett...we were high school sweet hearts. course that's when I got pregnant with my first set of twins. I was sixteen, and so young and stupid. my father he helped us take care of them while we finished school and Tommy went into the army. I got pregnant again right after college, before I started my internship. Twins again." She laughed sadly. "Then the towers fell....and he was off with the first wave of men and women to go and fight. Promised me he'd be back...he came home in a box. A hero, he saved several young children and women. He was given a heros funeral, and I burried my heart with him."

"And Demetri?" Rick prompted.

She sighed. "We started dating...maybe six years ago? I was lonely, I missed my soul mate...and Demetri he was sweet, bringing me coffee when I was working late, sending flowers and chocolates." She scrubbed a hand over her face. "But when the world went to hell..he changed, became cold and distant from me and the kids. And the younger twins adored him and his stories. He was part of the local acting guild and could tell the best stories, he even did the voices and everything. But when we had to come here, Sylvia of course she's head of the family. Gypsies tend to stick together and they follow the elders, with Sylvia being my eldest sister it fell on her to keep us safe. Demetri...he didn't like taking orders from her, hated it in fact. They've had a few scuffles, but she's always taken him down. Being a marshal and all she's got fighting skills that he doesn't."

Daryl looked over at Rick and the former cop could see the question in his eyes and Rick simply shrugged. They continued on silently, until Cecilla checked in with the others. "Delta checking in."

"Alpha, here, nothing."

"Beta here, same as Alpha, no more walkers either."

Cecilla waited for Tyreese's group to check and she lifted the walkie. "Charlie team?"

"We're here, couple of walkers, and may have found something." Bob said.

"Location?" They heard a small pop and whistle and saw a flash of red a little to their right. Rick, Daryl, and Cecilla ran through the trees where they saw a couple dead walkers and...a head pinned to a tree with a note rolled up in it's teeth. "What the hell is that?" Cecilla asked as she walked up.

"No idea, it's not a walker head either." Sasha said.

Cecilla walked over and plucked the note out of it's mouth and slowly unrolled it. She read it over, her hands shaking as her cheeks flushed with anger.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"That stupid son of a bitch is still alive....Sylvia should have let me kill him." She snarled as her hands clenched the note. She lifted the walkie. "Alex this is your mother, do you read?"

"Loud and clear ma, what did you find."

"Couple of walkers...and a severed head with a note."

They heard a slew of curses from Alexander. "Calling everyone back now."

"Alpha copy."

"Beta moving back to the house."

Cecilla nodded. "Let's go." She lead everyone back to the house and soon Rick stood with everyone in the living area. He watched as Cecilla paced angrily.

"What's going on Cecilla?"

She crushed the letter in her hand again. "I assume Cecilla told you about her last case?"

Rick nodded. "Never caught his name."

"He called himself 'the Author'. He used his killings to make scenes from movies and books."

She nodded. "True, but this guy...he was crazy. Used to set up his murders like movie scenes. he then started following me...then Mina. Taunted us, saying that Mina was going to be his greatest work yet."

"Because Mina was the name of Harker's wife in Dracula." Daryl said, making everyone look at him. He flushed and glared at them. "I like ta read an watch old movies." He grumbled making everyone laugh.

Cecilla nodded. "Well then the world went down and she lost him, brought us all here. But we figured he was still out there, the man was smart he could survive this." She held up the note. "This time...he says the gypsy will burn, she'd make a pretty Esmeralda for his next piece." She sighed. "we have to find her, but we have to be smart."

Rick nodded. "I agree. Let's find her then. We owe you our lives, it's only fair we find her before this sick asshole hurts her."

Cecilla gave him a grateful look. "thank you. We go to where she was and then we can follow the tracks."

"We're not taking everyone." Rick said. "A large group will just bring trouble. We need to be able to get in and out, quick."

"I'll go, I'm the best damned tracker we go." Daryl said shifting the crossbow on his shoulder.

"And Im going to. Sylvia saved our lives and I owe it to her." Rick said with a nod. He turned to Carl. "You stay here Carl. Keep your sister safe." He said.

Carl nodded. "Bring Miss Sylvia back dad."

Michonne stepped up to him. "I'm going to, the four of us should be able to move quickly and we all know my reaction time is better than yours."

Rick shook his head but sighed. "Fine. Everyone ok with this?" He watched as everyone nodded. "Good, we'll keep in radio contact and be back soon." He hugged his son and kissed Judith before he walked out the door with the other three, throwing up his first prayer in a good long while that they reached Sylvia soon. Before they left the walls, Mina ran up to them.

"Mom...take this before you go." She said handing them a couple of syringes.

Cecilla smiled and cupped her daughters face gently. "Thank you my girl. Now run back inside, cook up something nice." She kissed her forehead and turned around to hand everyone a syringe. "Going out, we are each going to take this. Sorry, but you guys are going to be my guinea pigs. I need to find out if i have a cure that works on the dead as well as the living."

Rick nodded as he injected the serum into his arm, hissing as it burned a bit, Daryl and Michonne doing the same. "Fuck that smarts." the archer growled.

Cecilla flinched as she took her own injection. "Yeah, but now we'll hopefully be protected." She said as they walked through the tunnel to start their search.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl knelt down and brushed his fingers along the faint marks in the dirt. "She was walkin here, then a walker showed up." He said pointing to the corpse to the left. "Old bats got alot of fight in 'er I'll give her that much." He looked to see a clear set of footprints, bigger than the dainty ones that came from Sylvia. "Man came up behind her, hit her with something 'cause she went down...hard."

Cecilla knelt down next to him. "Just like the twins said."

"How did they know that?" Rick asked.

She looked up at him. "Sylvia says that they're special. both my twins. Alexander and Mina are exceptional with numbers and memory while Jamie and Victor are creative. The younger twins have always been able to...know things before they happened. Again Syl said it's because they're gypsies, says that her people have always had special gifts." She looked pained at that. "But I'm not blood to Sylvia...I know that, ran the tests myself when I was younger because I was tired of not knowing. Showed her the tests and you wanna know what she did?"

"What?" Michonne asked, her eyes glancing around.

"She tore the test up, said it didnt matter." She chuckled and rubbed her eyes. "Said that family didn't end in blood. course I think she was just quoting her favorite show at that point. But she was right, she was my sister, she was there when I was sick and when I was heartbroken and I was there when she was in the hospital because some asshole shot her on the court house stairs."

Daryl moved forward, his eyes tracking the movements he saw in the dirt. "Hey...hey check this out." He said motioning them over. "Looks like she put up a hell of a struggle, there's a bit of blood here, broken twigs, leaves, but it's all a mess." His eyes traveled up to a tree and he saw its bark darkened with blood. "Looks like he hit her head here to shut her up, maker her quit struggling." He noticed the drag marks. "He then dragged her, but she wasn't moving. I've got clear tracks here, we can follow it." He slowly got up and brought his crossbow around. "We need to stay quiet, don't know how far he dragged her away."

Cecilla nodded as she lifted her walkie. "Mama to home, found the trail gonna head after your aunt Sylvia, requesting radio silence unless there is an emergency."

"Roger that Mama, Radio silence until you contact us."

She smiled and shook her head. "Such a good boy." She whispered. She looked at Daryl and nodded. "Let's go."

Daryl nodded as he began to lead them on the path, Cecilla marking trees as they went, until Rick stopped him. "whats up?" He asked quietly.

"This is close to where we set up our camp before Sylvia found us." Rick said quietly.

"How do you know?"

Rick tapped a tree and in the fading light everyone could see a small rune etched in the tree. "Sylvia made this the night she brought us in. I thought it was odd at first...that's why I kept watching her make them."

Cecilla traced her finger over the rune. "It means Atchin Tan. Stopping place in the Romani tongue." she shook her head. "Only gypsies or someone who knew Sylvia very well would know to look for that."

Daryl nodded as he continued to lead them, knowing what to look for. The sun had started to set and they saw lights up ahead. Daryl made a motion with his hand and Rick nodded as they spread out a little bit to get closer to the light. They stopped by the edge of the trees and Cecilla had to cover her mouth to hide the gasp. Before them a man sat on a folding chair, four Walkers chained up and pegged a few steps behind him, growling and snarling as he looked at where Sylvia was tied up to a stake in front of him. From what they could see she was still out cold, but now wearing a white gown, her long dark hair was free around her. They watched as she began to stir and the man laughed.

"Ah so she wakes." He taunted. "What a pretty Esmeralda you make Marshal Petrovia."

"You cowardly son of a bitch. hitting someone when they have their back turned? I should have let Cecilla kill you when she saw you when she was on the wall." She snarled as she tried to get free of the ropes.

"Uh-uh my dear Marshal. you won't be able to get free of those ropes, even with those thief like hands of yours." The Author laughed. "Course when I finish with you here I'll just move on to that pretty little family of yours. Mina...she's the prettiest, the things I have planned for her." He chuckled and Sylvia snarled as she tried to lash out. He stood up and walked over to her, lifting himself up onto the pyre and took her chin in his fingers. "you know what they did to witches right?"

She snarled as she spit into his face. "Go to hell you son of a bitch." She growled.

The Author laughed as he hopped down and lit up a torch. "I will see you there dear Marshal."

"No!" Cecilla screamed as she ran from cover, Rick and Daryl behind her and Michonne staying in cover behind the Author. She trained her bow on the man and glared. "You drop that torch and I will fucking get you between the eyes you sorry son of a bitch."

"You know...that's the second time one of you Petrovia women spoke bad about my mother. I guess I'll have to kill you too." He smirked as he lifted a remote, the madness clear in his eyes. "Lower your bow Cecilla. Or i set those walkers free." He taunted. "Oh and your friends too."

Cecilla cast her eyes sideways at Rick and saw the man nod. They knew that they could take the man down, but if he freed the walkers even with the serum from Cecilla they'd be torn apart and Sylvia would probably be killed. Rick, Daryl and Cecilla slowly lowered their weapons. "Why take her?" Rick asked him. "The world's ended, She's not even a Marshal anymore, there's no government  for her to take you to."

The Author chuckled as he moved back to his chair, swinging the torch as he did so. "Simple, she stole something precious to me...I intend to take it back and then some. Call it...restitution for my suffering." The Author eyed Rick up and down. "You are more than a simple man. A cop once?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sheriff's Deputy."

"You carry yourself like you were a cop. That boy there though, he was a criminal. never got caught though I'm guessing."

Daryl snorted as his fingers twitched on his crossbow. "Ain't no criminal." He growled.

"Ah of course not." The Author shrugged. "But this new world, on top of the ruined one. It's about survival. You must be strong and you must be smart, but you see it means nothing if you sit at the top and there's no one to share it with. You see, I once had a family of my own. A wife and a son. My wife was so beautiful, so docile and caring."

"She was never your wife! You stole her from her school and kept her prisoner for 10 years. You raped her, made her give you a child, and then you killed her. She was your first victim!" Sylvia growled at him.

The Author glared at her. "I made her beautiful. She was my Madeline Usher, so beautiful." He sighed. "Once I rid myself of you then I can play with the others that have made their home at your estate. They will all make such pretty little pictures from the many stories I love."

Rick felt his insides grow cold and his hand tightened on his gun. "you're not going to come anywhere near my family." Rick growled at him.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, I saw Rick here rip open a man's throat with his own teeth." Daryl said, hoping to intimidate the man into backing down.

"So you are more beast than man? And here I was hoping to have a civilized conversation." The Author glared at them, until he heard the sounds of the sickening slide of flesh and steel and the Author turned and glared as he watched Michonne kill all of his walkers. "No...No!" He yelled wildly as he lifted a gun.

Cecilla and Daryl both lifted their bows quickly, firing arrows, both landing in the Author's head. Cecilla walked over and kicked the man's corpse. "May the Goddess have mercy on you because I will not." She snarled, kicking him again.

"That's all well and good but can you please get me out of this?" Sylvia asked them as she shook her shoulders. "And someone find me my clothes, this dress is fucking cold." She snapped.

"No need to be hostile sister." Cecilla said as she got up and began to untie the older woman. Rick and Daryl hunted around to find Sylvia's clothing, finding them tucked behind a rock and they tossed them to the older woman who quickly ripped off the dress, the men turning around.

"Hey...what was he talking about when he said you took something precious to him?" Rick asked Sylvia over his shoulder.

"When I first started hunting him...well it's been a case that I've been on for over half of my career. Cecilla was still a little girl when I started chasing him, but the first case I had was the missing persons case of Mary-Beth Johnson. She was 16 and never showed up to her science partners house after cheer-leading practice. Course the local cops were taking care of it but then someone thought they saw her a state over so that's when it became a Federal Case. about 10 years went by before we finally found her, course by that time she was dead."

"How'd you find her?"

"A neighbor of the house that he was keeping her in called us. They said that they had seen a little boy come and go but no parents. They called the cops and when the cops got there they called us. She was laid out in the basement in a tomb like the one in the illustrations of Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allen Poe, and the little boy said his daddy made her beautiful. We took the boy and I placed him with a family that was over seas, he had no way of finding him. Then the killings really began, always with a note that said if i didn't return his son to him he'd keep killing and killing. He was always a step ahead of me." Sylvia sighed as she finished zipping her jacket up.

"Do you know what happened to the boy?" Rick asked as they began walking back to the house.

"No, I cut all ties so that there was no way for his father to find him. I-" The sounds of gunfire and screams filled the air and everyone felt their blood run cold. "That came from the house!"

"The children!" Cecilla screamed as both sisters took off through the trees.

Rick, Daryl and Michonne followed after them, Rick stopping to scoop up the walkie that Cecilla had dropped. "This is Rick, what's going on?" He asked into the Walkie.

"Rick? Thank fuck! it's Eugene, Alex locked me in the radio room."

"What's going on? We can hear gunfire and screams."

"I don't know, we heard Jamie scream from outside and Alexander ran out, locking me in here to keep me safe."

"Where is everyone?"

"Rosita and Abraham were outside with Carol and the kids, Mina was down in the labs and Alexander and I were in here waiting to hear from either you guys or DC. Did you find Sylvia?"

"Yeah we did, we're on our way back now."

"Oh shit!" Eugene yelped as they heard a thud against some glass. "There are Walkers in the walls!"

Rick went cold inside as they ran harder. "hold on Eugene we're coming." He looked at Daryl, the fear apparent in his blue eyes as they ran after the sisters.

~~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::

Abraham growled as he stood on the porch of the house, his gun in his hand. "How the fuck did they get in the walls?" He yelled.

Rosita was a couple steps down, kneeling as she took aim and popped off the Walkers one by one. "Someone had to let them in."

Abraham looked over his shoulder. "Was anyone bit?" He asked Carol who was looking over the young twins. Victor was holding onto his sister tight as Carol checked her over.

"No no, no one was bit. I think Jamie screamed as soon as she saw it." Carol said. She looked up at Beth who was holding a crying Judith in her arms. "Beth, get the kids inside."

Victor reached up and took Beth's free hand. "We need to hide...the basement with Mina!" He took Jamie's hand and lead the girls into the house. Carl unholstered his gun and brought it out.

"Where's dad and Daryl?"

Eugene appeared in the door. "I just got Rick and Daryl on the radio, they found Sylvia and are on their way back."

Abraham let a small smile form on his face. "Thank fuck." He said as he popped another Walker in the head. "Get the fuck back inside Eugene, get down to the labs with the others."

"I'm running low on Ammo here." Tyreese yelled.

"Then get the fuck in there. Conserve your ammo." Abraham yelled.

"shit!" Sasha yelled as a Walker grabbed at her leg. She kicked at it but couldn't get a good shot, with a gun or knife.

"Sasha!" Tyreese yelled, until he saw a familiar looking bolt plant itself in the walker's head. He looked up to see Daryl, Michonne, Rick, Sylvia, and Cecilla emerging from the tunnel like saviors. He felt the relief wash over him as he watched the four of them cut a path through the walkers. "Thank god it's you!" He called out.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl barked.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the labs!" Carol called back as she jogged over to them, shooting a few straggler walkers. She clasped Daryl in a tight hug. "How is it you're always saving our asses?" She chuckled.

"Dumb luck I guess." He said with a small half smile.

"that;s all well and good but what the fuck happened? Why is the dead on my doorstep?" Sylvia asked, her eyes blazing.

"That would have been me." The sounds of rattling chains as well as the cries of a child caught their attention and Sylvia turned around in a whirlwind of dark hair.

"You...." she gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Demetri stood holding little Victor by the arm and in his other hand holding the chains of two snarling walkers. "Yes...me." They were snarling and snapping, but not at Demetri who was hanging onto Victor out of harms way, because Demetri was covered, head to toe in walker guts.

Cecilla gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Victor! What in the name of Herne do you think you are doing?!" She yelled as she tried to dart forward, but Sylvia kept her back.

"this was supposed to be easy. keep a couple of walkers handy, let them lose when Sylvia was taken and crowd everyone into the labs. Dad said we could live here...be a family again with beautiful works of art just like momma." Demetri said, and Rick saw the crazed look in his eye and was worried for his own children.

"Dad?" Daryl asked, not lowering his crossbow, but not able to get a clear shot without releasing the walkers or hitting Victor. He growled softly, he hated seeing a kid in danger.

"You...you're his son...the Author's son-"

"He had a name!" Demetri yelled. "His name was Michael Cross! Say it!" He screamed rattling the walker's chains making them more riled up and Victor cry harder.

"Michael Cross!" Sylvia yelled back. "His name was Michael Cross and you are his son."

"Demetri...."

"My name isn't Demetri you stupid bitch." He snarled at the woman. "I'm not even Romani. I tricked you, I learned your ways, had to turn myself into a filthy gypsy to get close to you." He snarled at his wife.

"Why? You were given to a good home..."

"I had a good home. My dad made mommy beautiful! He turned her into art! He was going to teach me to do it too! You took away my happy family." Demetri screamed wildly. "Now...now I'm going to take away yours. As soon as daddy comes you'll all pay..."

Daryl snarled as he watched Demetri, or whatever the fuck his name was jerk around Victor like a rag doll, the child crying and reaching out for his mother. "Hey fucker your daddy ain't comin for ya. Put a fuckin arrow in his ugly mug, he aint even comin back as a walker." Daryl knew taunting him wasn't probably the best idea but he saw Rick inching away around the other side to try and hopefully get Victor away from the crazy fucker.

Demetri's eyes went wide as he glared at Daryl. "You...you killed my daddy? Oh...I'm going to enjoy hurting you. But first...first I'll get rid of that crying little brat that you hold so fondly onto."

Daryl saw red as he lifted his crossbow more securly. "You ain't gonna touch one hair on Judy's head you sick fuck. Ya ain't even gonna touch a hair on Victors head neither."

"Lower your weapon pretty boy!" Demetri yelled. "Or I feed Victor here to the Walkers." He snarled as he gripped the boy by the hair and began to push him to the snarling Walkers.

"Mama!" Victor screamed in pure terror.

"All of you, put down your fucking weapons!" Demetri yelled.

Daryl slowly lowered the crossbow, watching as Rick paused in his movements. Sylvia snarled as she lowered her bow, throwing it to the ground. "You let my nephew go you sick fuck. I knew something was wrong with you the moment you came into Cecilla's life." She spat. "But she was so damned determined to bring you into the family."

"I thought I played my roll so well. But then the world fell apart and I couldn't contact my dad. But he was here...he finally found me, said we'd be a family again. but you took that away...again. So i'm going to take yours away." He snarled as he threw Victor to the ground, the boy screaming as he landed hard on his arm, the sickening crack of bones breaking echoing as the boy cradled his arm to him.

"Victor!" Cecilla screamed.

Demetri snarled as he tugged the walkers to be in front of Victor, making them snarl and try to reach the terrified and bleeding boy. "You get to watch my pets rip your boy apart." He laughed.

"the fuck I will!" Sylvia screamed as she ran forward, moving faster than a woman her age should, and she threw herself over the boy as Demetri released the walkers. She covered him as the Walkers fell on top of her. "Close your eyes Victor." she begged him softly, biting back a scream as one of the walkers fell onto her leg and bit into the soft flesh of her calf while the other tried to bite through the leather of her jacket.

"Sylvia!" Cecilla screamed as she brought her bow up, but Demetri was faster, shooting her in the shoulder with the hand gun he had.

Daryl snarled as he shot the walkers that were on Sylvia and he struggled to reload his bow when he saw Rick behind Demetri and the ex-cop plunging his knife into the mans temple and watching him crumble to the ground. Cecilla dropped her bow as she ran over to her sister and dropped to her knees. "Syl?" She asked softly as she looked at her calf. "Shit...that looks bad." She said.

Sylvia shifted so that Victor could get out from under her. "It's just the one...." She said with a small smile. "You gotta end me sister...you are going to be head of the Family now." She hissed as she felt cool hands on the heated wound in her flesh.

"No! I found the cure! I can-I can get it to you...it's-its in the lab!" Cecilla said desperately. "I'll...I'll go get it." She looked up at Rick desperately. "Please...let me give her the cure." She begged him.

Rick watched her and felt himself nod. He didn't know if the cure would actually work...but if there was hope. He watched as his family started to walk forward. "Bob...help Victor please. Ty, Sasha...can you handle clean up?" He watched as they nodded and Rick knelt down by Sylvia. "Tell me what you want me to do Sylvia."

Sylvia sighed and flinched at the burn in her leg. "Can you...carry me to my garden? If I'm going to die that's what I want to see last. Gotta teach you how to tend the flowers." She chuckled weakly. "Afraid I can't walk though."

Rick nodded as he gently scooped the woman up and carried her around the house, he was aware that Daryl was following him and he nodded to his lover, telling him without words that he had this. He walked through the garden gate and carried her to a small bench in the center of a bunch of different colored Roses. She sighed as she shrugged off her jacket, her shoulder turning a nasty shade of purple from where the walker tried to bite her. She examined the leather jacket and sighed. "Least the fucker didn't break the leather, it's so hard to find a good leather worker these days." She tried to joke, she looked up at Rick's face and sighed. "No need to be so serious Rick..."

"The cure-"

"If it works...it works and I'll just be sporting a nasty scar. Wouldn't be my first." She said with a shrug as she tipped her face back to warm in the sun.

"and if it doesnt?" He asked her softly. She was finally looking her age, the could see the fine lines in her face and see the age in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Then will you end me? Don't let me come back Rick." She said softly. "I can't ask my sister...she's so delicate. Always has been." She reached out and took his hand. "You are a good man Rick...you tried to safe my nephew and you saved my life...I can't repay you enough."

Rick knelt by the bench and began to wrap her leg up in the handkerchief he had in his back pocket. "You've done more than I ever could. You gave my family a safe haven."

"Some safe haven." She snorted.

"Hey...don't do that...it ain't your fault. You couldn't have known."

Sylvia sighed. "I should have known...there was something not right with that boy when he first started sniffing around Cecilla...but she was just....so fucking happy." She gave a bitter laugh. "After her poor Tommy died..." She sighed and shook her head, "She was smiling again...I hadnt seen her smile in so long."

Rick nodded his understanding. "Im sorry i wasn't quicker."

Sylvia snorted. "I'm not. If you had killed him earlier you could have hurt Victor even more. You made the right call...just like I did." She smiled at him. "We're cops...no use in what ifs and regrets."

Rick couldn't help the smile on his lips as he looked over his shoulder to see Daryl kneeling by some flowers, looking at them like they held the answers to the universe in their petals. "Do you have any?" He asked her.

"Regrets? Yeah...my only regret is not shooting that son of a bitch when I found him snooping through my study." She laughed and hissed as the laugh made her leg twitch. "Fuck that hurts."

Cecilla entered the garden, her hair wild around her as she brought over a syringe. She sat next to Sylvia and took her arm. "I know you don't like needles but suck it up for me." She teased tensely as she stuck the needle in her sisters arm and gave her the injection.

Sylvia growled and glared. "Your bedside manner sucks." She grumbled swiping the small bead of blood away from her arm after Cecilla removed the needle. "How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

Sylvia sighed. "Go back inside, tend to little Victor. He needs his momma now. Rick's got me...right Rick?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah...I'll watch over her...swap some stories."

Cecilla looked between her sister and Rick and nodded once as she got up. She set out a bag for Rick. "Brought something to clean the wound with." She kept the tears back as she brushed a kiss to her sisters forehead and walked back to the house.

Sylvia looked back at Daryl and arched an eyebrow. "May as well join us, ya probably got some stories to tell too." She said with a snort, making the younger Dixon jump and scuff his boot sheepishly. She looked back to the sky. "Rick...If I'm running a fever by the time Mother Moon is high in the sky...I need you to end it." Her green eyes danced in the rapidly fading sunlight.

Rick watched her. "It ain't gonna go down like that. you're the great Marshal Petrovia, songs will be sung about you." He said as he began to clean her wound and dress it.

Daryl snorted a laugh. "and if ya survive bein bit...shit they'll find a way ta make ya immortal too."

Sylvia laughed. "Immortality does sound nice." She hissed as he poured peroxide on the wound. "Shit."

Rick smirked at her. "Dont get bit and ya wont need the peroxide."

"Cheeky little bastard." She said, a smile playing on her lips as she smacked him lightly on the cheek.

Daryl watched the two cops and he sat with his back pressed against Ricks, his body still on alert from the attack. He heard soft music playing and looked to see that the windows to the lower level of the house were open. "You know...this place is more than a stopping place." He said as he also smelled the beginnings of dinner being made.

Sylvia looked up from the rose she had been examining. "What makes you say that Daryl?"

"'Cause it's a home. What ya built here...yeah may have been intended fer a stoppin place but its more than that." he said as he closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Rick seep into his back.

A smile curved her lips. "It's your home now too...you helped protect it...you spilled blood for it...you are family now." she chuckled. "Just don't get any ideas, this is still my house."

Rick laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it Sylvia...wouldn't dream of it."

"Good...now tell me how you two lovebirds met."

Rick looked at Daryl over his shoulder. "I met Daryl when he came runnin outta the woods cussin up a storm cause his deer was getting munched on and kicking at the walker, callin it all kinds of names." Rick laughed.

"Aint funny...shit I was trackin that fuckin deer fer miles." Daryl grumbled still sore about it. "Fuckin nice deer too, coulda made some nice jerky."

Sylvia laughed and shook her head. "ah the beginnings of young love."

Rick and Daryl laughed along with her, but in their minds they were ever mindful for what the next couple of hours were going to bring. Rick laced his fingers with Daryl's and he listened as Sylvia told her own sordid love affair with her boss and her job.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my works are taking so long my freaky little darlings October is a busy month for me with a Halloween party this weekend and then Samhain next weekend, though there probably will be a cute little Rickyl ficlet in honor of All Hallows Eve, we will have to see what's going on, but for now my priorities are finishing up Atchin Tan and Within my Sights.  
> With that out of the way enjoy this chapter my freaky little darlings!

The night dragged on, the sun fading and the moon rising, and Rick watched apprehensively as Sylvia laid on the bench. Her skin looked flushed and he looked to Daryl who was worrying his thumb between his teeth. Sylvia yawned suddenly making both men jump. "Alright boys, that's it shows over. I feel fine," She said as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She shooed at them. "Go and eat. I'm going to go and lay down in my bed, better for my old back than this damned stone bench." She pushed herself up and swayed, both men taking her arms to steady her. "Shit."

"Let us get you to your room and we'll have someone bring you something to eat." Rick suggested.

She sighed. "Fine, but send Cecilla she'll want to run a full exam and may as well let her do it while I'm laid up in bed. Gods know she's been wanting to give me a physical for years, stating women my age need them." She rolled her eyes and let them lead her to her room. Daryl went to go grab Cecilla while Rick helped the woman into her room. He helped her to the bed and looked around her sanctuary, the room was done in rich purples and blues with highlights of black and silver.

"Your room is beautiful." He complimented her. He saw something at the window that faced the rising sun and his curiosity got the better of him and he moved over to him. "What is this?" He asked looking down at the table. It was covered by a shimmery black cloth that seemed to glitter with hues of blue, green, and purple and was embroidered with a difficult looking silver border and a full moon with two crescent moons on either side of it in the middle of the part of the cloth that hung off the table. In the center moon was a golden maze with a star in the middle. On top of the table were five candles, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one purple. They were placed around a glass bowl where there were rose petals and orange candles were floating in the water of the bowl and he caught the scent of pomegranates and noticed the two oil burners on the back corners of the table.

Sylvia looked over. "Oh that's my alter. I wasnt kidding when I said I was a witch Rick. I truly am Pagan." she smiled at him. "My goddess is Hecate, goddess of witches and the crossroads. She guards the spirits as they pass from this life to the next and her lantern lights their way."

Rick's fingers brushed over a symbol on the cloth. "This is beautiful. I feel...at peace looking at it."

She chuckled. "that's what you are supposed to feel. the sun rises onto the table, bestowing its loving glow and life bringing heat while the moon cools it and strengthen it's magic while the eyes of the goddess are on it." she watched him. "If I live through the night I'll teach you my ways."

Rick smiled at her. "Deal."

The door opened and Daryl helped Cecilla through, the woman was carrying two trays and she set them on the bed. She smiled at Rick and nodded. "I can take it from here. there's a gift in yours and Daryl's room, a thank you for everything you did tonight."

"How's Victor?" Rick asked.

"It's arm was broken, but we were able to set it and get a homemade cast on it. Your boy helped keep him distracted and told him the story of when he fell out of the tree in your back yard." Cecilla smiled. "He's going to have some nightmares but he's got his sister with him and she'll help keep the demons away."

Rick nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry we couldnt stop him from getting hurt."

Cecilla put her hand on his arm. "He's alive...that's what matters. Now go on, I've got my sister, you two enjoy the gift I left you." She smiled at them and shooed them from the room, shutting the heavy oak door behind her.

Rick looked at Daryl, "What do you think?"

Daryl shrugged. "If she says shes got it, ain't gonna stand in her way." He slid his hand into Rick's and began tugging him to their wing.

Rick, ever the leader paused as they stepped past the small library in their wing and he saw that their family was gathered together, watching a movie on the flatscreen on the far wall. He looked in and saw Carl with his head pillowed in Beth's lap and he chuckled, startling everyone.

"Dad!" Carl said as he scrambled up. "How's Sylvia?"

"She's resting, Cecilla is with her. Why are you all still up?"

"couldn't sleep." Carol said from where she sat on a couch rocking a sleeping Judith quietly. "After today...we felt like we needed to be together. It was a close call and it spooked everyone."

Rick looked around at his family and saw them all nodding. "I know how you feel." He sighed rubbing his face. "But if Sylvia is fine in the morning...this might all be over." He offered everyone a smile. "We can't bring back what we've lost...but we can forge a new future, give hope everywhere else."

Eugene nodded. "That Cecilla...she's working on something great, something bigger than what I was...if anyone can find a cure it's gonna be her." He admited softly.

Abraham snorted from his spot where he had started to doze. "Oh yeah..that reminds me, tomorrow Sylvia's boss is gonna show up. Man told Alexander 'for the shit hit the fan and we got attacked. I hope for her sake that she lives, because if she does then that means Cecilla's done it and we can put this nightmare behind us."

"Alright, everyone get some rest, we're safe here again." He said as he bent and kissed Carl on the forehead, much to the young mans protest and walked over to Carol. She tried to offer the baby to him and he shook his head with a smile. "It's alight Carol, you keep her for now." he said as he bent and brushed his lips lightly over Judith's hair, the little girl making a face as his beard tickled her head and she curled even more tighter into Carol. Rick turned to say something to Daryl but noticed that the man had already left the room. "Where'd Daryl go?"

"He kept walking by when you stopped in." Beth said looking up from the movie.

Rick arched an eyebrow as he left everyone to their own devices and moved to the room he shared with Daryl and he opened the door, the sight that greeted him left him nearly breathless. Daryl was laying in the center of their bed, completely naked with a blind fold over his eyes and his arms crossed above his head and tied to the bed with red silk ties. Rick smiled to himself as he looked at the color, red was Daryl's color, when they first began on the darker path of their relationship Daryl had told him exactly what that red bandana in his back pocket meant. It meant that Daryl wanted to be controlled, to be held down and made to submit. Now Rick looked at him, his hands crossed above his head with the red silk and he knew just what Daryl needed. He closed the door behind him and smirked as he leaned against the door.

"That better be fuckin you Rick." Daryl growled.

Rick smirked. "Yeah, it's me. What's goin on here?"

Daryl let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed, until Rick walked over and drew his fingers along Daryl's naked thigh. "You know." Daryl mumbled, trembling as Rick's fingers danced on his skin.

Rick chuckled as he leaned down to Daryl's ear. "I would rather you tell me, _pet_." He cooed the last word into the archers ear and smirked at the reaction it got. It wasn't often they could do this and Rick was planning on making the most of it.

Daryl's breath caught in his chest, he remembered when he had first admitted this kink to their leader. He would have thought the man would be disgusted or at least laugh in his face, instead Rick had been calm about it asking questions and making sure he understood exactly what Daryl wanted. It nearly shocked him at how easily the other could slip into his 'Dom mode', but then again a lot of things that Rick did surprised the redneck. He waited as he felt Rick's fingers move up his arms and stroke where the red silk was keeping his hands above his head and tied to the bed. "Simple slip knot...ain't hard ta get out of." He muttered.

Rick smirked. "Very good pet, wouldn't want a repeat of last time." He chuckled before his fingers dipped down to flick at Daryl's nipple making the younger man hiss. "You haven't told me what's going on."

Daryl groaned and drew his mouth into a tight line. "Ya know I-" He grunted as Rick gave him a slap to his flank.

Rick's eyes darkened as he looked at his lover. "Don't make me ask a third time." He said, his voice dripping with his warning. This was part of the game that they played, Daryl would refuse to answer or refuse an order and Rick would have to punish him. He knew Daryl's limits, just how far he could push the man before he broke. He'd made that mistake once, he pushed Daryl so far that it took days for him to get his Daryl back, what he was left with was a horrible representation of his lover, Daryl had gone back to being quiet and withdrawn with everyone and he had to pull his lover, his partner back. He was always careful now, careful to break down Daryl just how he needed, never giving to much or to little. He waited but when the answer never came he smirked. "Alright, we'll play it this way." He said in a soft growl, watching as Daryl trembled. He reached up and easily undid the bindings holding the archer to the bed. He pulled Daryl over his lap, stroking his hand down his scarred back. It took months before Daryl was comfortable enough to not wear a shirt when they did this, he was ashamed at the scars, thinking they showed his weakness. But for Rick it wasnt that, it was a sign of the strength the other man had to keep going on. Yet they weren't the destination for tonight, he stroked his hand down and arched an eyebrow as his fingers brushed against something hard and plastic between Daryl's cheeks. "How the-?"

"Been needin this fer a while. Had it in since this morning." Daryl muttered. "Wasn't expecting Walkers ta show up."

Rick had to stifle a laugh as he stroked his hand over the pale pert globes of Daryl's ass. "Well...so you've been suffering all day." He mused. "Yet you still need to be punished for not answering my question." He smiled at the honest to god whimper from the archer and took delight in the way that Daryl's hard cock brushed against his leg. "You remember your word?"

"Course." He muttered.

Rick nodded. "Now I'm going to only give you ten, you'll count each one out, got that?" He asked.

"Yessir." Daryl said softly, knowing that the word made Rick hotter than hell, if the hard cock against his side was any indication.

Rick brought his hand back giving Daryl a quick slap to the meaty part of his ass.

"One...that all ya got?" Daryl taunted him, his ass stung a little bit but he knew Rick could go harder and he knew that he could take it. He'd only used his word twice during this and each time Rick had backed off so quick you'd think he'd been burned, then again hearing your lover shout his brothers name would kill any type of mood. Another crack to his ass had Daryl moaning again. "Two...that's better."

"Enough lip outta you." Rick growled. Soon the ten slaps were delivered and he rubbed a soothing hand over Daryl's cherry red skin, taking delight in the warmth radiating from the flesh. "Now...why did I have to punish you?" He asked, drawing Daryl out of his head. It wouldn't do to have the archer go into his headspace this early in the game.

"Cause I wouldn't answer you." Daryl muttered, he shivered as Rick drew his hand over the heated skin of his ass. He knew Rick wasn't trying to get him shoved into the little box in his head, just dance on the edge. Rick didn't like fully submissive Daryl, he enjoyed when Daryl still had some attitude.

Rick smirked. "Very good, are you going to answer my question now?"

"Yessir." Daryl licked his dry lips, tasting salt from the tears he had shed from the spanking. "I-I wanna have ya take over fer tha night. Ain't wantin ta think, jus feel ya....been missin ya since for tha prison fell." He whispered.

Rick ran his hand along Daryl's back. "I know darlin, we didn't get a chance to do anything before it fell...with the runs, the thing with Carol, the Governor..." Rick brought Daryl up so that the man was sitting in his lap. "I thought I lost ya...fuck I was so scared, jus me an Carl out there? I couldn't find you...Judith's carseat-" Even blind Daryl laid his fingers over Rick's lips, silencing the man.

"Jus....ferget that tonight, please. L-let me pleasure you, Sir." Daryl said softly, a blush coloring his cheeks as he skillfully bent himself, pulling the plug out. He let it drop to the floor and he deftly undid Rick's pants.

Rick chuckled. "You're really good at this." He let out a breathless huff of laughter, his blood roaring in his ears as Daryl's still bound hands stroked his cock, smearing precum and slicking up his cock.

"Lay back..." Daryl said softly.

Rick let out a small huff of laughter. "Aren't I supposed to be in charge?" He said as he rested his hands on Daryl's thighs and laid back.

"Nah, jus somethin I tell ya ta make ya think yer in charge." Daryl lifted himself up and with a bit of practiced maneuvering slowly slid down Rick's cock. Daryl's bound hands rested on Rick's chest and he slid down until Rick was seated fully inside of him.

"Fuck Daryl...can never get over how ya do that baby." He said softly, he wanted to see Daryl's eyes, that was one of the things that he hated about these games when Daryl needed to be blind folded. He loved seeing the beautiful oceanic blue that was the redneck's eyes. "Take off the blindfold." He ground out. "Games over, wanna see your eyes." He watched as Daryl's lips curled into a smile as the man's hands lifted up to tug the blindfold down to hang around his neck like a collar. Daryl's eyes were dark, like the ocean during a storm, the black of his pupils nearly swallowing the blue. "Fuck you're beautiful." Rick groaned.

Daryl let his eyes adjust to the light of the room, after being blindfolded for their foreplay he needed to readjust. He took in the sight of Rick under him, the man was laying back looking relaxed and as beautiful as ever. His skin was flushed and his ice blue eyes were clear and nearly swallowed up by the black of his pupil. "So'er you." Daryl said softly as he rolled his hips experimentally enjoying the light moan from the older man. The archer smirked as his eyes locked with Ricks, now was time for their power-play, Rick would try to bring Daryl over the edge with small feather light touches and well angled thrusts while Daryl would squeeze and flex around the ex-cop and ride him hard in retaliation. He lifted himself up slightly and dropped back down, both men moaning loudly at the feeling.

Rick knew he wasn't going to last, but he'd be damned if he came before Daryl. He angled his hips, using the floor as leverage as he bucked up into the other man. "So fuckin tight and perfect Dar...so beautiful when youre like this." He watched as Daryl flushed from his words and he slid his hands up the other's thighs, tracing over the scar he got from when he was looking for Sophia among the other scars he had suffered over the years. Each one was a road map and made him even more enticing and beautiful to the ex-cop. He bucked his hips up, enjoying the gasp from Daryl and groaning himself when the other retaliated by squeezing himself around Rick's cock. "Fuck." He gasped as the coil of heat in his belly began to draw taunt.

Daryl smirked down at him as he pressed his hands against Rick's chest, his fingers splaying wide and feeling the thundering heartbeat of the other man. "Shit Rick...ya feel so fuckin good." Daryl groaned as he rolled his hips, picking up the pace. He moaned loudly when Rick's hand wrapped around his cock. "F-fuck! Ain't fuckin fair." Daryl ground out.

Rick smirked. "Ya...fuck...didn't say anythin bout me....jackin ya off while ya rode my cock." He growled as his hips bucked up and his thumb swiped over the head of Daryl's cock.

Daryl let out another moan as his body went ridged and he clamped down around Rick's cock, coming hard and surprising himself at how fast he came.

Rick pushed himself up, his arms wrapping around Daryl as he thrust up into him. He slid his hand into Daryl's hair and brought his lips to his in a demanding but loving kiss. Half a dozen thrusts later he slammed himself in deep into Daryl and came hard, panting harshly against the younger mans lips. "Fuck I love you." He said softly.

Daryl let out a breathless chuckle. "Love ya too." He said softly.

Rick smiled as he slipped out of Daryl and moved them so that the other man was laying comfortably. The aftercare was probably Rick's favorite part, he enjoyed cleaning the other man off and watching him relax, looking more like his age and not hardened by the new world. He noticed a washcloth sitting on the nightstand and he chuckled as he grabbed it. He slowly undid the ropes around Daryl's wrists and he soothed the red skin, while these ropes were a soft material they still rubbed against Daryl's skin, making his wrists red. He gently cleaned the other man off and himself before laying down next to him. He pulled the archer into his arms and nuzzled his neck as Daryl pulled a blanket around them, the younger laughing softly. "Whats so funny?"

"Jus find it funny that ya do that every time." Daryl said with a shrug.

Rick arched an eyebrow. "Do what? Take care of you?"

"Yeah..."

Rick shook his head as he kissed Daryl's forehead. "One day you're gonna get used to it." He said squeezing the other in his arms.

Daryl rolled his eyes, but kept the fact that he was used to it to himself. "Good night Rick."

"Night darlin." Rick said as he curled around the younger man and soon fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning dawned on the house, a light fog covering the grounds and Rick found himself pacing outside of Sylvia's wing of the house. No one had seen Cecilla or Sylvia and Carol had taken it upon herself to make breakfast that morning, claiming she hadn't been in such a wonderful kitchen since her grandmother's home when she was a little girl. Daryl was up on the wall with Tyreese, Sasha, and Tara, everyone still on edge after the attack the night before but they were confident that they were safe again. The sound of a feet thundering on the stairs caught his attention and he saw Abraham running up the stairs. "Abraham?" He asked.

"They're here Rick...I think you should be down there to greet them with me."

"But I'm...I'm no one."

"Fuck that." Abraham grunted as he thumped the other man on the shoulder. "You're the one whos kept this group together, ain't right for you to be sittin in the background. Now get the lead outta your ass and come downstairs."

Rick tossed another glance over at the closed doors to Sylvia's wing and he followed the big man down to the stairs and out of the house to see a huge black chopper with the seal of the President on it and three men and a woman stepping down. Abraham, Alexander, and Rosita saluted as they saw two of the men salute them. "Welcome to Fort Petrovia Mr. President." Alexander said. "I'm Alexander Petrovia, my aunt asked me to greet you."

"Where is your aunt?" A man with salt and pepper hair and hard grey eyes asked.

"She is...resting. We had a bit of a problem last night." Rick said as he stepped up.

"And you are?"

Rick stuck out his hand. "Rick Grimes, I was a Deputy in the King County Sheriff's Department before all of this began."

the man nodded. "Right, Sylvia mentioned you. I'm Deputy Director Donald Black, this is Sergent Major James Colt," He said indicating a huge Hispanic looking man with dark eyes and dark hair, "Secretary of Defense Emily Carlton," he motioned to the woman who simply nodded. "And of course you know about the President."

Rick nodded to each of them. "We are glad you all could make it, one of my people, Carol is making breakfast so please come in and lets get you up to speed on what has happened since we last spoke."

Donald fell into step next to Rick his eyes taking in the people on the wall and the blood stained grass under their feet. "Looks like you all are expecting an attack."

Rick chuckled. "We always are, can't be to safe in this new world. But we ran into complications last night." Rick caught Daryl watching them and he motioned for the man to come down. "Deputy Director, why don't you come into the study with me, there is something I should tell you. Abraham and my people can take care of the rest."

Donald nodded, mentioning over his shoulder to everyone as they stepped into the house to take their shoes off, and he followed Rick into the study. He paused as he saw another man join them and the door shut. "And this is?"

"Daryl Dixon, he's my second in command and my lover." Rick said smoothly as he sat on the couch.

Donald arched an eyebrow as he took a seat in one of the chairs, looking as if he belonged in the house. "What really happened to Sylvia?" He asked, his voice hard and his fingers twitching as if he were ready to reach for a gun.

"She is resting...but last night she was bit." Rick said softly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that Daryl had moved behind him, his other hand holding his crossbow ready.

"She was bit?" A look of horror crossed his face.

"Cecilla says she found a cure, had all of us take it when we went out to find Sylvia. She was taken by the Author-"

"Michael Cross....that fucker." Donald hissed, his fingers gripping the arms of the chair.

"Yeah....put a couplea bolts in 'is head." Daryl growled. "Then we got back...Cecilla's husband decided that he was gonna try ta feed Victor to walkers."

"Is Victor alright?"

"He was scared half to death and got a broken arm, but Sylvia threw herself on him and a Walker bit her leg." Rick scrubbed a hand over his face. "Cecilla gave her a shot of the cure and we don't know if it worked or not. No one's seen or heard anything from Sylvia's wing of the house."

Donald glared as he slowly stood up, his hand pulling his gun out to point right at Rick's head. "How do I know you arent lying?"

Daryl was just as quick to bring up his bow. "Put the gun down." He growled.

"Not until I see Sylvia."

"Ya ain't seein shit as long as yer pointin that gun."

"My my boys, all this fuss over little old me?" Sylvia's voice drifted over to them and they all whipped around to see her leaning on a cane, a smile plastered on her face. Donald dropped his gun and ran over to her, one of his arms going around her waist as the other slid her hand up into her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart she had a look of surprise on her face. "Well...you havent greeted me like that since we were in our twenties." She laughed.

"They said you were bit."

She chuckled as she shifted, turning her leg so that she could lift her skirt showing off the healing, but clean looking wound. "Bastard got me good...but it's healing up nicely."

"Sylvia-"

"The cure worked Rick...I don't even have a fever and the bite isnt even infected or oozing anything and Cece's been watching it all night taking samples and testing it against other samples...I just have one nasty wound." She smiled, her eyes watering. "But there is a catch."

"What catch?" Daryl asked, not liking where this was going.

"I can hear them...in my head. I can hear their hunger." She sighed. "I see...flashes of blood, flesh ripping, trapped souls screaming. It's horrible...but livable. I can drown them out mostly....when I'm awake." She cracked one of her usual smiles. "In short...don't get bit."

Donald shook his head. "You are probably the craziest bitch I have ever had the pleasure of working with, but please don't get bit again, I don't think my old heart can take it."

"Your ticker is fine Don, don't be such a little bitch." She laughed slapping him in the chest. "Now who's hungry? I could use something. What's Carol cooking anyway?"

Rick let out a small laugh as he watched her walk away. "I don't fucking believe it." He looked at Daryl. "We have a cure...we can...we can stop living in fear."

"First ray o' hope in a long ass time." Daryl said scuffing his boots on the floor. "Whats that mean fer us?"

Rick blinked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Means civilization's gonna come back, ain't no room fer me in that kinda place. Was lowlife scum then....still lowlife shit now."

Rick moved around the couch and pulled Daryl close. "Now what in the world makes you think I'd just stop loving you?" He asked, his eyes showing the hurt at the insinuation.

Daryl bit his lip and laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "Ya were someone important...can be again."

Rick nuzzled into Daryl's neck. "and If I told ya that I wanted to do something else? I can't go back to what I was Daryl...and Id never go without you. I need you." He chuckled softly. "Besides, wouldn't wanna take Judith away from her 'Dar-dar'."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Such a sap."

"No more talk of me leavin, no matter what I'm always going to need you now Daryl. I love you."

Daryl felt the blush creep across his cheeks. "Love you too." He said softly.

Rick smiled as he took Daryl's hand, laying a soft kiss on the archer's lips before leading him into the dining room where everyone was sitting at the low tables and on pillows like the last time. They walked over to where Sylvia and Cecilla was sitting with Donald, the Secretary of Defense, and the president and sat down. "So now that we have a cure...what does that mean?"

Emily looked up from the clipboard she was bent over, a pair of glasses perched on her nose. "It means that we can start going across the states and start giving anyone alive a cure, we can also move people back to a single area and start moving on from there. We need a prime location to bring people in...start rebulding. Actually the little town a bit aways from here would actually be a great area. Put up fences, reenforce them and it'll be perfect." She said looking down at the map on the table. "We can use this place as a base of operations-"

"That would be up to Sylvia, this is her home." Donald said sternly, making Emily blush.

"O-Of course. My aplogies."

Sylvia chuckled. "I am happy to open up my home to this...from what Cecilla said the way the cure works on the dead ones already we can easily clean up the mess there and begin anew." She smiled as she took Donald's hand. "Just in time for the turning of the Great Wheel."

Soon the room filled with people offering their help and ideas on how to get everyone to the area to give the cures and help rebuild what they had lost. Donald looked down at Sylvia's delicate hand in his and he turned his eyes to hers. "Are you sure you're ok with opening up your home to the country or what's left of it?"

Sylvia offered him another smile. "This is a place meant just for that, people to stop by and rest their weary hearts before they continue their journey."

"And what about all these people?"

She looked around the room, "They are family. This is their home now..." She smiled as she watched Judith toddle over to her and fall into her lap. She cuddled the baby with a smile on her face and her eyes landed on Rick's, they shared a knowing look and she kissed Judith's forehead. "Besides, I think this cute little one has grown on me." She laughed.

Donald chuckled. "Well...I don't plan on leaving, any room in that wing of yours for me?"

She smiled up at him. "You never had to ask Don."

Daryl watched them as they shared a small kiss, Judith clapping her hands and he chuckled. "Guess we found a home."

Rick slid his arm around Daryl's waist. "I'd say we did, ready to settle down?"

"Nah, but fer you...I think I'll consider it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the lucky dozen. I am happy to bring you the last chapter of the story and I wanted to thank you all for your support, your kudos, your love, ya'll have been great. Thank you my Freaky little darlings and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

 

~~5 years later~~

Rick stepped out into the warm Georgia sunlight and groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. He heard squeals of laughter and looked to see a now 6 year old Judith chasing after her now 19 year old brother. Maggie sat on a blanket on the grass, trying to get her daughter, Lucy, to walk to Glenn who had his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. Jamie and Victor ran around with Judith and Carl while Beth sat on a swing under the weeping willow talking quietly with Alexander. The cure had been given to all of them after the success from Sylvia, and the woman was still kicking and just as dangerous as ever. She had become a constant in their life, a beacon of hope and light, teaching anyone who asked about her knowledge of herbs and the earth. She and Donald had settled down and they even worked to knock out a section of the main wall and start a road through the forest, signs showing the way to the cure. Course Rick and his people had used the three questions from their own experience to weed out threats but so far everyone that had come had wanted the cure and found a place to settle in the town not to far from them. Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Cecilla, Mina, and Sergent James Colt all piled into a vehicle and went across the country, handing out vaccenes and taking out walkers as they went. They figured out that if they hung bait with the cure inside of them and if a walker bit it they would decompose fully and finally die. A year after the cure was given out people started making their way to Georgia, Sylvia had agreed to turning her home into the new 'base of opperations' and people had started cleaning up. 

Five years had gone by and anyone that had died never turned. The dead were gone and stayed gone, and Rick looked up to the sky. "Sorry you couldn't see it Lori...but our baby girl is going to be able to grow up and be safe again...we can live without fear." He missed the friend his wife had been, they had a good friendship and he even found himself missing Shane too. He hoped that they both found some peace, Hershel and Sophia with them. He heard the gates being opened and the familiar roar of a motorcycle and he felt the grin spread across his face as he ran down the stairs to where Daryl was parking his bike. "How was the run?"

Daryl smirked. "Ain't no runs no more Rick, ya know that. Ain't seen a fuckin Walker in six months. Town's up an runnin, even with power an shit too. We may be back to tha days for internet but it ain't gonna take much to get that shit up an running again."

Rick laughed as he wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed him. "Well I'm just glad you're back. Judith was missin her Dar-Dar." At that moment said little girl let out a yell as she ran at them.

"Daddy! Dar-Dar!" She cried happily as she flung herself at them. She hugged herself around Daryl.

Daryl laughed softly as he hugged her back. "What's this?" He asked seeing the flowers braided into her hair. 

She grinned happily at him. " _Beebee_ Sylvia did it! She showed me how so I can put some pretty flowers in your hair!"

"I don't think so lil asskicker." He chuckled, but immediately regretted it as her blue eyes went wide and her lower lip trembled. He heard a snort from Rick and sighed. "Aight...fine ya can put some damned flowers in m'hair." He muttered.

She let out a laugh and hugged him. "Yay! lets go Dar-Dar! I know where the prettiest flowers are!" She wiggled out of his arms and took his hand, dragging him back to the gardens.

Rick laughed as he watched them go, he felt a presence at his side and looked to see Sylvia smiling at him. She was dressed in a lovely dark purple gown, her hair braided down her back with purple and white flowers laced into her dark hair, her hand gripping the cane she now kept with her because of the limp from her encounter with the Walker all those years ago. "Hello Sylvia. I'm surprised you pulled yourself away from Donald so easily. Must be something big."

She tapped his shin with her cane. "Don't give me lip boy. I came with a purpose."

He smiled at her. "When don't you?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched into a smile. "I want the family to gather in the rose garden tonight when the moon is high. I have something I need to do and I want all of us there."

Rick arched an eyebrow but she was already leaving and he sighed as he began to go around to tell everyone what she wanted. That night everyone was gathered in the rose garden and Rick saw Sylvia standing with Cecilla at her side, Jamie and Mina on the other side of Cecilla and Victor and Alexander on the other side of Sylvia. "What's going on?"

Sylvia smiled as she stepped forward, holding something out to Rick. "Rick Grimes, you came to us as Gadjo, seeking a place to rest your weary heads. You were tired, we offered you a place to stay, you were hungry, we gave you food, you were cold, and we offered a warm fire. In return you helped us create a stronger home, you gave of yourself to make this place a safe haven and never once did you shirk your duties." She smiled at him. "By the light of Mother Moon we offer you to be part of the Petrovia clan, will you accept?"

Rick looked in her hand to see a pendant, one that was identical to the ones that Sylvia and her family wore. His eyes went wide. "Sylvia?"

"I want you all to join the family, these pendants took us a couple of years to make because we had to make sure that they would last. You all are Petrovias, through and through, because of you we were able to stop the Author and save our home and to bring a cure to everyone and make the world safe again." She smiled as she watched him take the pendant from her. "There was also something else that myself and my family had discussed. We wanted to ask you, Rick Grimes, to be the _Phuro._ "

Rick was stunned silent. "I-I cant...this is your home...you are-"

"I am old Rick, you are still young many years left in you. Normally Cecilla would take the title but she wanted you to have it. I will still be here to guide you, but I want to take my place as story teller, just as my grandfather did when he named my father _Phuro_. I want to do the same for you."

Rick looked past her. "And your family?"

Cecilla just showed him the same serene smile that Sylvia usually had and she nodded. "We all agree Rick."

Rick turned back to Sylvia and nodded. "Guess I accept then."

She laughed as her family moved forward to give all of them their pendant that showed that they were part of the clan now. Rick ducked his head for Sylvia who patted his chest where the pendant rested over his heart. "Welcome to the family Rick. Now we just need to get you and Daryl married all proper like and the house will be right as rain."

Rick groaned but laughed as his family was brought together, the moonlight glinting off of the silver around their necks and he felt a sense of belonging and home. They were safe, and he had the big family he always wanted. He looked at Daryl and leaned over to kiss the man softly. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too Rick." Daryl said, his voice rough with emotion as Rick saw that the man was reflecting everything he felt.

Sylvia pulled back and raised her hands above her head, her face tipped back to let the moon wash over her skin. "Blessed is the moon and the sun, as is the darkness and the light. Together we face this world, hands clasped in love and in family. As above so below, so mote it be."

Echoes of 'Blessed Be', 'Amen', and 'so mote it be' echoed through the night and Rick knew that with that little prayer, and Daryl's hand in his, he was whole again.


End file.
